


Por Trece Razones

by BloodySnowFlake



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Hannah Baker - Freeform, Multi, Suicidio, Traducido, por trece razones, thirteen reasons why - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6202960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySnowFlake/pseuds/BloodySnowFlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“La docena del panadero” es una expresión anglosajona que equivale a una docena mas uno. El autor hace un juego de palabras entre el apellido de la chica y la palabra panadero (en inglés, Baker).</p></blockquote>





	1. SINOPSIS

No se puede detener el presente, ni tampoco rebobinar el pasado. El único modo de llegar a conocer el secreto es… darle al PLAY.

_Clay Jensen es un adolescente como cualquier otro que encuentra, al llegar un día a casa, una misteriosa caja sin remitente, dirigida a su nombre. El contenido no es otro que una serie de cintas de grabación, siete en total, que parece haberle enviado Hannah, una compañera de clase que no hace ni dos semanas se ha suicidado. A pesar del desconcierto que supone volver a oír la voz de Hannah, Clay descubrirá que son trece las razones por las cuales ha decidido quitarse la vida, trece caras e casete y que, por ello, son trece las personas que deben escucharlas. Él es una de ellas. —Es un juego muy sencillo: primero las escuchas, luego las pasas— dice Hannah en la primera cara. ¿Qué razones son esas y qué tiene que ver él con ellas? A lo largo del día, Clay se irá obsesionando con las grabaciones y hasta recorrerá la ciudad con un mapa que ella misma [Hannah] le ha proporcionado. Pero he aquí un viaje distinto del esperado, un viaje donde el punto de llegada es precisamente el mismo que el de partida y en el que solo hacen falta unos nuevos ojos para verlo todo como por vez primera. Hannah irá desgranando poco a poco su vida en un intento de poner de manifiesto las consecuencias, grandes o pequeñas, de las cosas que hacemos y dejamos de hacer, y que cambian el mundo a veces sin darnos cuenta._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “La docena del panadero” es una expresión anglosajona que equivale a una docena mas uno. El autor hace un juego de palabras entre el apellido de la chica y la palabra panadero (en inglés, Baker).

—¿Señor?—me repite ella—¿Cuánto le gustaría que tardase en llegar?

Froto dos dedos, con fuerza, sobre mi ceja izquierda. Las punzadas se han vuelto intensas.

—No importa—digo.

La empleada coge el paquete. La misma caja de zapatos que estaba en mi porche hace menos de veinticuatro horas; envuelta de nuevo en una bolsa de papel marrón, sellada con cinta de embalar transparente, exactamente igual a como la había recibido yo. Pero ahora dirigida a un nuevo nombre.  El siguiente nombre en la lista de Hannah.

—La docena del panadero—murmuré. Luego me siento asqueado por siquiera notarlo.

—¿Disculpe?

Sacudo mi cabeza.

—¿Cuánto es?

Deja la caja sobre una alfombrilla, luego marca una serie de números en el teclado.

Dejo mi café de gasolinera sobre el mostrador y miro a la pantalla. Saco unos cuantos billetes de mi billetera, busco unas monedas de mi bolsillo y dejo el dinero sobre el mostrador.

—Creo que el café aún no le ha hecho efecto,—dice ella.—Le falta un dólar.

Le doy el dólar faltante y después me froto los ojos, tratando de quitarme el sueño. El café está tibio cuando le doy un sorbo, lo que hace que sea más difícil tragármelo. Pero necesito despertarme de alguna manera. O quizá no. Quizá sea mejor pasar el día medio dormido. Quizá esa sea la única manera de superar el día de hoy.

—Debería llegar a esta dirección mañana,—dice ella—tal vez pasado mañana—luego deja caer la caja dentro de un carrito detrás de ella.

Debí haber esperado a salir de la escuela. Debí haberle concedido a Jenny un último día de paz.

A pesar de que no lo merezca.

Cuando llegue a casa mañana, o al día siguiente, encontrará un paquete en su puerta. O si su madre, o su padre, o cualquier otra persona llega primero, tal vez lo encontrará sobre su cama. Y se emocionará. Yo estaba emocionado. ¿Un paquete sin remitente? _¿Lo habrán olvidado, o lo habrán hecho a propósito? ¿Será quizá un admirador secreto?_

—¿Quiere la factura?—pregunta la empleada.

Sacudo la cabeza.

Una pequeña impresora saca uno de todas formas. Veo como rompe el papel contra el plástico en forma de cierra y lo tira a una papelera.

Sólo hay una oficina de correo en la ciudad. Me pregunto si la misma empleada habrá ayudado a los otros en la lista, a aquellos que recibieron este paquete antes que yo. ¿Habrán conservado la factura a modo de un enfermizo recuerdo? ¿Lo habrán guardado en el cajón de la ropa interior? ¿Lo habrán clavado en un tablón de corcho?

Casi pido que me devolviera la factura. Casi digo:

—Disculpe, ¿podría dármelo?—De recuerdo.

Pero si quisiera un recuerdo, podría haber hecho copias de las cintas o guardado el mapa. Pero no quiero volver a escuchar esas grabaciones nunca más, a pesar de que su voz nunca abandonará mi cabeza. Y las casas, las calles, y la escuela siempre estarán ahí para recordármelo.

Ahora está fuera de mi control. El paquete está en camino. Salgo de la oficina postal sin la factura.

En algún lugar profundo, bajo mi ceja izquierda, mi cabeza sigue martillando, siento que va a reventar. Cada trago que tomo tiene un sabor amargo, y cuanto más me acerco a la escuela, más cerca estoy de desplomarme.

Quiero desplomarme. Quiero caer ahí mismo, sobre la acera, y arrastrarme hacia la hiedra. Porque justo detrás de la hiedra, la acera hace una curva, siguiendo la parte exterior del parqueadero de la escuela. Atraviesa el jardín delantero y conecta con el edificio principal. Lleva hasta las puertas principales y se mete por un pasillo, continua serpenteando entre hileras de hileras de lockers y salones de clases a ambos lados, para acabar entrando por la puerta siempre abierta de la primera clase.

En la parte delantera del salón, de frente a los estudiantes, estará el escritorio del Sr. Porter. Él será el último en recibir un paquete sin remitente. Y en la mitad del salón, un escritorio a la izquierda de él, estará el escritorio de Hannah Baker.

Vacío.

 


	3. AYER, UNA HORA DESPUÉS DE LA ESCUELA.

Un paquete del tamaño de una caja de zapatos está apoyado contra la puerta principal, en ángulo. Nuestra puerta principal tiene una pequeña abertura para meter el correo, pero cualquier cosa más gruesa que una barra de jabón, se queda por fuera. Un apresurado garabato en el envoltorio, dirige el paquete a Clay Jensen, así que lo agarro y entro.

Llevo el paquete a la cocina y lo dejo sobre la encimera. Abro el cajón de los trastos y saco unas tijeras. Luego paso uno de los filos de las tijeras alrededor del paquete y levanto la parte superior. Dentro de la caja de zapatos hay un tubo envuelto en plástico de burbujitas. Lo desenvuelvo y descubro siete cintas de casete sueltas.

Cada cinta tiene un número de color azul oscuro sobre la esquina superior derecha, posiblemente pintado con esmalte para uñas. Cada cara tiene su propio número. Uno y dos en la primera cinta, tres y cuatro en la segunda, cinco y seis en la siguiente, y así continúa. La última cinta tiene un trece en un lado, pero no hay nada escrito en el otro.

¿Quién me enviaría una caja de zapatos llena de cintas de casete? Ya nadie escucha cintas de casete. ¿Tengo siquiera tengo un reproductor en el que escucharlas?

¡El garaje! El radio en el banco de herramientas. Mi papá lo compró en una venta de jardín por prácticamente nada. Es viejo, así que no le importa si se llena de aserrín o si se salpica de pintura. Y lo mejor de todo, reproduce casetes.

Arrastro un banquito hasta el frente del banco de herramientas, tiro mi mochila al suelo, y luego me siento. Presiono el botón de _Eject_ en el reproductor. Una puertecilla de plástico se abre e introduzco la primera cinta.


	4. CASETE 1: CARA A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En Estados Unidos el sistema escolar se divide en Elementary school (Primaria) [K-5°], Middle School (Intermedia) [6°-8°], y High School (Secundaria) [9°-12°].

_Hola chicos y chicas. Soy Hannah Baker. En vivo y en estéreo._

No me lo creo.

_Nada de compromisos que me hayan hecho volver. Nada de repeticiones. Y esta vez, nada de peticiones._

No, no puedo creerlo. Hannah Baker se suicidó.

_Espero que estén listos, porque estoy a punto de contarles la historia de mi vida. Más específicamente, por qué mi vida terminó. Y si estás escuchando estás grabaciones, tú eres una de las razones._

¿Qué? ¡No!

_No diré cuál de las cintas re introduce en la historia. Pero no temas, si recibiste esta adorable cajita, tu nombre aparecerá… te lo prometo._

_Ahora, ¿por qué habría de mentir una chica muerta? ¡Eh! Suena a chiste ¿por qué habría de mentir una chica muerta? Respuesta: porque no puede sostenerse._

¿Es esto una especie de retorcida nota suicida?

_Adelante. Ríanse._

_Ah vaya. Me pareció divertido_

Antes de morir, Hannah grabó un montón de cintas. ¿Por qué?

_Las reglas son muy sencillas. Sólo hay dos. Regla número uno: escuchas. Regla número dos: lo pasas. Con suerte, ninguna de las dos será fácil para ti._

—¿Qué estás escuchando?

—¡Mamá!

Me lanzo al radio y golpeo varios botones al mismo tiempo.

—Mamá, me asustaste,—digo.—no es nada. Un proyecto de la escuela.

Mi respuesta válida para todo. ¿Te quedarás hasta tarde fuera? Un proyecto de la escuela. ¿Necesitas dinero extra? Un proyecto de la escuela. Y ahora, las grabaciones de una chica. Una chica que hace dos semanas, se tragó un puñado de píldoras.

Un proyecto de la escuela.

—¿Puedo escuchar?—me pregunta.

—No es mío,—digo mientras arrastro la punta de mi zapato contra el piso de concreto.—estoy ayudando a un amigo. Es de historia, ya sabes, muy aburrido.

—Bueno, es muy amable de tu parte,—dice. Se inclina sobre mi hombro y levanta un trapo polvoriento, uno de mis viejos pañales de tela, para sacar una cita métrica que está escondida debajo. Luego, me besa la frente.—Te dejo tranquilo, entonces.

Espero hasta escuchar cómo se cierra la puerta, para presionar el botón de Play, de nuevo. Mis dedos, mis manos, mis brazos, mi cuello, todo se siente vacío. No tengo la fuerza suficiente para presionar un solo botón del radio.

Agarro el pañal de tela y lo extiendo sobre la caja de zapatos para apartarla de mi vista. Desearía nunca haber visto esa caja o las siete cintas dentro de ella. Darle Play la primera vez había sido tan fácil. Pan comido. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

Pero esta vez, es una de las cosas más aterradoras que he hecho en mi vida.

Le bajo al volumen, y presiono Play.

_…uno: escuchas. Regla número dos: lo pasas. Con suerte, ninguna de las dos será fácil para ti._

_Cuando termines de escuchar las trece caras—porque hay trece caras para cada historia—rebobina las cintas, ponlas de vuelta en la caja, y pásalas a quien sea que continúe tu pequeño cuento. Y tú, el afortunado número trece, te puedes llevar las cintas directo al infierno. Depende de cuál sea tu religión, tal vez te vea ahí._

_En caso de que estés tentado a romper las reglas, debes saber que saqué copias de estas grabaciones. Esas copias serán reveladas de una manera muy pública en caso de que el paquete no llegue a todos ustedes. Esto no fue una decisión espontánea._

_No vuelvas a dar por sentado nada sobre mí… de nuevo._

No. De ninguna manera ella podría pensar eso.

_Estás siendo observado._

Mi estómago se retuerce, dispuesto a hacerme vomitar si se lo permito. Cerca de mí, hay una cubeta de plástico que está boca abajo sobre un banquillo para los pies. En dos zancadas, si lo necesito, puedo alcanzar la empuñadura y darle vuelta.

Apenas conocía a Hannah Baker. Quiero decir, me habría gustado hacerlo. Me habría gustado conocerla más, si hubiese tenido la oportunidad. A lo largo del verano, trabajamos juntos en el teatro de cine. Y no hacía mucho, en una fiesta, nos besamos. Pero nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de acercarnos más. Y en ningún momento di algo por sentado sobre ella. Ni una sola vez.

Estas grabaciones no deberían estar aquí. No deberían estar conmigo. Tiene que ser un error. Una broma terrible.

Arrastro el cubo de basura por el piso. Aunque ya lo revisé una vez, vuelvo a revisar el envoltorio. Debe haber una dirección remitente en algún lado. Tal vez se me haya pasado por alto.

Las grabaciones de suicidio de Hannah Baker están circulando por ahí. Alguien hizo una copia y me las envió, para hacerme una broma. Mañana en la escuela, alguien se reirá cuando me vea, o sonreirá maliciosamente y mirará a otro lado. Y entonces, lo sabré.

¿Y luego? ¿Qué hare entonces?

No lo sé.

_Casi lo olvido. Si estás en mi lista, debiste haber recibido un mapa._

Dejo caer el envoltorio de nuevo en el cubo de basura.

Estoy en la lista.

Hace unas semanas, días antes de que Hannah tomara las píldoras, alguien metió un sobre a través de la ranura de mi locker. En la parte exterior del sobre decía: “GUARDA ESTO—LO NECESITARÁS”, escrito con marcador rojo.

Dentro del sobre había un mapa de la ciudad doblado. Y más o menos una docena de estrellitas rojas marcaban diferentes puntos alrededor de la ciudad.

En la escuela primaria, utilizábamos los mismos mapas de la cámara de comercio para aprender a ubicar el norte, sur, este y oeste. Había unos pequeños numeritos azules, esparcidos por todo el mapa, que coincidían con los nombres de las tiendas que aparecen escritos en los márgenes.

Mantuve el mapa de Hannah guardado en mi mochila. Tenía pensado mostrarlo por toda la escuela para ver si a alguien más le había llegado uno. Para ver si alguien sabía lo que significa. Pero con el pasar de los días, se había colado entre mis cuadernos y libros, y simplemente me olvidé de ello.

Hasta ahora.

_A lo largo de las grabaciones, iré mencionando varios puntos alrededor de nuestra querida ciudad, para que los visites. No puedo obligarte a ir ahí, pero si quieres profundizar un poco más, simplemente ve a las estrellas. O si quieres, simplemente tira el mapa y nunca me enteraré._

Mientras Hannah habla a través de los polvorientos altavoces, siento el peso de mi mochila contra mi pierna. Adentro, aplastado en algún lugar en el fondo, está su mapa.

_O quizá sí me entere. La verdad, no estoy segura cómo funciona esto de estar muerta. Quién sabe, tal vez esté parada detrás de ti en este momento._

Me inclino hacia adelante, clavando los codos sobre el banco de herramientas. Dejo que mi cara caiga en mis manos y deslizo mis dedos a través de mi inesperadamente húmedo cabello.

_Lo siento. Eso no fue justo._

_¿Preparado, Señor Foley?_

Justin Foley. Un chico de último año. El primer beso de Hannah.

Pero, ¿por qué sabía yo eso?

_Justin, cariño, fuiste mi primer beso. La primera mano que sujeté. Pero no eras más que un chico común y corriente. Y no lo digo por ser mala—en realidad no es así. Simplemente había algo en ti que me hacía necesitar ser tu novia. Hasta este día todavía no sé con exactitud qué era. Pero estaba allí… y era increíblemente fuerte._

_No sabes esto, pero hace dos años, cuando estaba en primer año y tú en segundo, solía seguirte a todas partes. A la sexta hora, trabajaba en oficina de asistencia, así que me sabía cada una de tus clases. Incluso, llegué a fotocopiar tu horario, el cual estoy segura que todavía lo tengo en algún lado. Y cuando busquen entre mis pertenencias, probablemente lo tiren por ahí, pensando que un enamoramiento de primer año no tiene relevancia alguna. Pero, ¿la tiene? Para mí, sí, la tiene. He vuelto atrás hasta ti, para encontrar una introducción para mi historia. Y en realidad es aquí donde comienza._

Entonces, ¿en qué punto estoy yo en esta lista, en qué momento entro a la historia? ¿Segundo? ¿Tercero? ¿Se pone peor a medida que avanza? Ella dijo que el afortunado número trece podía llevarse las cintas al infierno.

_Cuando llegues al final de estas grabaciones, Justin, espero que entiendas el papel que juegas en todo esto. Porque en este momento puede parecer que es un papel pequeño, pero importa. Al final, todo importa._

_Traición. Es una de las peores sensaciones que se puede tener. Sé que no pretendías fallarme. De hecho, la mayoría de los que están escuchando, probablemente no tienen idea de lo que estaban haciendo—de lo que en realidad estaban haciendo._

¿Qué estaba haciendo yo, Hannah? Porque en realidad no tengo la más mínima idea. Esa noche, si es la noche en la que estoy pensando, fue tan rara para mí como lo fue para ti. Tal vez un poco más, ya que aún no tengo idea de qué demonios pasó.

_Nuestra primera estrella roja se encuentra en C-4. Lleva tu dedo hasta la C y luego déjalo caer hasta el 4. Así es, como Acorazado, el juego de los barcos. Cuando termines con esta grabación, deberías ir ahí. Solo vivimos en esa casa durante poco tiempo, el verano antes de primer año, pero es ahí en donde vivimos cuando llegamos a la ciudad por primera vez._

_Y es ahí, donde te vi por primera vez, Justin. Tal vez lo recuerdes. Estabas enamorado de mi amiga Kat. Faltaban todavía dos meses para que la escuela comenzara, y Kat era la única persona que conocía, porque vivía en la casa de al lado. Ella me contó que estuviste encima suyo todo el año anterior. No encima suyo literalmente—simplemente que la mirabas y accidentalmente chocabas con ella en los pasillos de la escuela._

_Quiero decir, esos eran accidentes, ¿no?_

_Kat me dijo que en el baile de final del curso, al fin encontraste el valor para hacer algo más que mirarla y chocar con ella. Ustedes dos bailaron todas las canciones lentas, juntos. Y pronto, me contó que iba a dejar que la besaras. El primer beso de su vida. ¡Qué honor!_

Las historias deben ser malas. Muy malas. Esa es la única razón por la cual las grabaciones se están pasando de una persona a otra. Por miedo.

¿Por qué querrías enviar un montón de cintas en las que se te culpa por un suicidio? No lo harías. Pero Hannah, quiere que nosotros, aquellos que estamos en la lista, escuchemos lo que tiene que decir. Y haremos lo que ella diga, continuar pasando las cintas de una persona a otra, con tal de que se mantengan fuera del alcance de aquellos que no están en la lista.

“La lista.” Suena a un club secreto. Un club exclusivo.

Y por alguna razón, estoy en él.

_Quería ver cómo lucías, Justin, así que te llamamos de mi casa y te dijimos que vinieras. Te llamamos de mi casa porque Kat no quería que supieras dónde vivía…bueno, no por todavía…incluso si su casa era la de enseguida._

_Estabas jugando a la pelota—no estoy segura si era baloncesto, beisbol, o qué—pero no podías venir sino hasta más tarde. Así que esperamos._

Baloncesto. Muchos de nosotros jugamos ese verano, esperando poder entrar en el equipo de segundo año. Justin, tan solo de segundo año, ya tenía un lugar asegurado en la universidad. Así que muchos de nosotros jugábamos a la pelota con él, esperanzados en mejorar nuestras habilidades durante el verano. Y algunos lo lograron. Mientras otros, desafortunadamente, no lo lograron.

_Nos sentamos en el ventanal frontal, hablando durante horas, y de repente tú y uno de tus amigos—¡Hola Zach!—venían caminando por la calle._

¿Zach? ¿Zach Dempsey? La única vez que vi a Zach con Hannah, incluso momentáneamente, fue la noche en que la conocí.

_Hay dos calles que se conectan en frente de mi antigua casa, como si fuese un T al revés. Ustedes venían caminando por la mitad de la carretera hacia nosotras._

Espera. Espera. Necesito pensar.

Raspo una manchita de pintura naranja seca, que hay en el banco de herramientas. ¿Por qué estoy escuchando esto? Quiero decir, ¿Por qué hacerme pasar por esto? ¿Por qué no simplemente saco la cinta del radio y la tiro junto con todas las demás a la basura?

Trago saliva, con dificultad. Lagrimas se asoman en las esquinas de mis ojos.

Porque es la voz de Hannah. Una voz que creía que no volvería a escuchar de nuevo. No puedo tirar esto.

Y además, por la reglas. Miro la caja escondida debajo del pañal de tela. Hannah dijo que había hecho una copia de estas grabaciones. Pero, ¿y si no? Quizá, si lo de las cintas se detiene, si no la paso a la siguiente persona, eso es todo. Se termina. Nada pasa.

Pero, ¿y si hay algo en esas grabaciones que pudiese perjudicarme? ¿Qué si no es un truco? Entonces, aparecería una segunda serie de cintas. Eso fue lo que dijo ella. Y que todo el mundo las escuchará.

La mancha de pintura se levanta como si fuese una costra.

¿Quién está dispuesto a probar su fanfarronada?

_Saliste de la carretera y pusiste un pie en el jardín. Mi padre había tenido el sistema de riego encendido durante toda la mañana, así que el césped estaba mojado y tu pie se deslizó hacia adelante, enviándote directo al suelo. Zach había estado mirando a la ventana, tratando de obtener una mejor vista de la nueva amiga de Kat—su servidora—y se tropezó contigo, cayendo a tu lado, sobre la acera._

_Lo empujaste y te pusiste de pie. Luego él se paró, y ustedes dos se miraron el uno al otro, sin saber qué hacer. ¿y qué decidieron? Salieron corriendo calle abajo mientras Kat y yo nos reíamos con locas desde la ventana._

_Lo recuerdo. Kat creía que había sido tan divertido. Me lo contó en su fiesta de despedida ese verano._

La fiesta en donde vi por primera vez a Hannah Baker.

Dios, me había parecido tan linda. Y nueva en la ciudad, eso fue lo que me enganchó. Cuando estoy cerca del sexo opuesto, especialmente en esa época, mi lengua se enredaba en unos nudos de los que hasta un Boy Scout huiría. Pero cuando estaba cerca de ella, podía ser un nuevo y mejorado Clay Jensen, el chicho de primer año de secundaria.

_Kat se mudó antes de que la escuela comenzara, y yo me enamoré del chico que ella había dejado atrás. Y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ese chico comenzó a mostrar interés en mí. Lo cual tal vez tenga que ver con el hecho de que parecía que yo siempre estaba cerca suyo._

_No compartíamos ninguna clase, pero nuestros salones para la primera, cuarta y quinta hora, al menos estaban cerca el uno de otro. Está bien, la quinta hora se extendía, y a veces no llegaba sino hasta cuando tú ya te habías ido, pero la primera y cuarta clase al menos estaban en el mismo pasillo._

En la fiesta de Kat, todos andaban en el patio exterior, a pesar de que la temperatura estaba congelando. Probablemente fue la noche más fría del año. Y yo, por supuesto, había olvidado la chaqueta en casa.

_Después de un tiempo, logré saludarte. Y un poco después, lograste devolverme el saludo. Entonces, un día, caminé a tu lado sin decir una sola palabra. Sabía que no podrías soportarlo, y ello nos llevó a tener nuestra primera conversación de varias palabras._

No, no es cierto. Dejé mi chaqueta en casa porque quería que todos vieran mi nueva camiseta. Que idiota era.

_—¡Oye!—dijiste.—¿no vas a saludarme?_

_Sonreí, tomé aliento y me volteé._

_—¿Por qué debería hacerlo?_

_—Porque siempre me saludas._

_Te pregunté por qué pensabas que sabías tanto de mí. Te dije que probablemente no sabías ni la más mínima cosa sobre mí._

En la fiesta de Kat, me agaché para atarme el zapato durante mi primera conversación con Hannah Baker. Y no podía hacerlo. No podía atarme el estúpido cordón de mi zapato porque mis dedos estaban entumecidos por el frio. Créditos para Hannah, ya que ella se ofreció a atármelo. Obviamente, no la había dejado. En cambio, esperé hasta que Zach se introdujese a sí mismo a nuestra incomoda conversación, para poder colarme dentro y poner los dedos bajo la corriente de agua. Qué vergüenza.

_Antes, cuando le había preguntado a mi mamá cómo llamar la atención de un chico, me dijo—“hazte la difícil”—y eso era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo. Y claramente funcionó. Comenzaste a andar por mis clases, esperando por mí. Parecía que las semanas habían pasado volando, hasta que por fin pediste mi teléfono. Pero sabía, que lo terminarías haciendo, así que había practicado cómo decirlo en voz alta. Muy tranquila y confiada, como si en realidad no me importara. Como si lo diese unas cien veces al día._

_Sí, muchos chicos en mi antigua escuela me pedían el teléfono. Pero aquí, en mi nueva escuela, tú fuiste el primero._

_No, no es cierto. Pero tú fuiste el primero que de hecho logró conseguir mi número._

_No es que no hubiese querido dar mi teléfono antes. Simplemente era precavida. Nueva ciudad. Nueva escuela. Y esta vez, iba a estar en control de cómo me vieran los demás. Después de todo, ¿qué tan seguido tenemos una segunda oportunidad?_

_Antes de ti, Justin, cada vez que alguien pedía mi teléfono, decía los números correctamente, hasta el último. Y luego, me asustaba y lo arruinaba todo… como por accidente, pero a propósito._

Coloco mi mochila sobre mi regazo y abro el bolsillo más grande.

_Me estaba emocionando al verte escribir mi número. Por suerte, estabas demasiado nervioso para notarlo. Cuando por fin conseguí decir el último número—¡el número correcto!—sonreí demasiado. Mientras tanto, tus manos estaban temblando tanto que pensé que ibas a joderlo todo. Y no iba a permitir que ello ocurriera._

Saco su mapa y lo desdoblo encima del banco de herramientas.

_Apunté al número que estabas escribiendo_

_—Debería ser un siete.—dije._

_—Es un siete._

Cojo una regla de madera, y la utilizo para alizar los extremos.

_—Oh. Está bien, mientras tú sepas que es un siete._

_—Lo sé.—dijiste. Pero lo repasaste de todas formas e hiciste que fuese un siete incluso más tembloroso._

_Estiré el dobladillo de la manga en la palma de mi mano y estuve a punto de estirarme y limpiarte el sudor de la frente… algo que mi madre habría hecho. Pero por suerte, no lo hice. Nunca le hubieses vuelto a pedir el teléfono a una chica._

A través de la puerta lateral del garaje, mamá me llama. Le bajo al volumen, preparado para presionar Stop si la puerta se abre.

_Cuando llegué a casa, ya habías llamado. Dos veces._

—Quiero que sigas trabajando,—dice mamá,—pero necesito saber si cenarás con nosotros.

_Mi mamá me preguntó quién eras, y le dije que teníamos clases juntos, y que probablemente estabas llamando para preguntar por una tarea. Y ella me dijo que eso era exactamente lo que le habías dicho._

Bajo la vista hasta la primera estrellita roja. C-4. Sé dónde es. Pero, ¿debería ir?

_No podía creerlo. Justin, le mentiste a mi mamá._

_Entonces, ¿por qué eso me había hecho tan feliz?_

_—_ No,—le dije.—iré a la casa de un amigo. Para lo del proyecto.

_Porque nuestras mentiras coincidían. Era una señal._

—Está bien,—dice mamá.—te guardaré un poco en la nevera, y lo puedes calentar luego.

_Mamá me preguntó qué clases teníamos y le dije que mates, lo cual no era del todo mentira. Los dos teníamos clases mates. Solo que no juntos. Y no eran del mismo tipo._

_—Bien,—dijo mamá.—eso fue lo que él me dijo._

_La acusé de no confiar en su propia hija, le arrebaté el trozo de papel con tu número de su mano, y me fui corriendo al piso de arriba._

Iré. A la primera estrella. Pero antes de eso, cuando esta cara del casete termine, iré a la casa de Tony.

Tony nunca mejoró el radio de su carro, así que todavía puede escuchar casetes. De esa forma, dice él, puede controlar la música. Si lleva a alguien en su carro y ese alguien trae su propia música, ¡qué pena!—“El formato no es compatible”—, les dice.

_Cuando respondiste al teléfono, dije:_

_—¿Justin? Soy Hannah. Mi mamá me dijo que habías llamado, por un problema de mates._

Tony tiene un viejo Mustang, el cual heredó de su hermano, quien lo heredó de su padre, que probablemente también lo heredó de su padre. En la escuela hay pocos amores que se comparan al que hay entre Tony y su carro. Le han terminado más chicas, porque sentían envidia del carro, de las que han besado mis labios.

_Estabas confundido, pero al final recordaste que le habías mentido a mi mamá, y como buen chico, te disculpaste._

Aunque no puedo considerar a Tony como un amigo cercano, hemos hecho juntos en un par de trabajos de la escuela, así que sé dónde vive. Y lo más importante de todo, tiene un viejo walkman que reproduce cintas. Es amarillo con un par de delgados auriculares de plástico, y estoy seguro que me lo prestará. Llevaré unos cuantos casetes conmigo y los escucharé mientras camino por el antiguo barrio de Hannah, el cual está a más o menos una cuadra de la casa de Tony.

_—Entonces, Justin, ¿cuál es el problema de mates?—pregunté. No te escaparías de esta tan fácil._

O tal vez me lleve los casetes a otro lugar. A un lugar privado. Porque no puedo escucharlas aquí. No es que mamá o papá vayan a reconocer la voz que suena en los altavoces, pero necesito espacio. Espacio para respirar.

 

_Y no perdiste ninguna oportunidad. Me dijiste que el Tren A salía de tu casa a las 3:45PM. Y que el Tren B salía de mi casa diez minutos más tarde. No podías verlo, Justin, pero incluso levanté mi mano como si estuviese en la escuela en vez de sentada en el borde mi cama._

_—Yo, Señor Foley, Yo, escójame a mí,—dije.—sé la respuesta._

_Cuando dijiste mi nombre:_

_—¿Sí, Señorita Baker?—tiré la regla de mi mamá de hacerse la difícil por la ventana. Te dije que los dos trenes se encontraban en Eisenhower Park, al final del tobogán con forma de cohete._

¿Qué era lo que Hannah veía en él? Nunca lo entendí. Incluso ella admite que era incapaz de explicarlo.  Pero para ser un chico con apariencia común y corriente, hay demasiadas chicas a las que les gusta Justin.

Sí, es bastante alto. Y tal vez lo encuentren un poco misterioso. Siempre está mirando por las ventanas, contemplando algo.

_Hubo una larga pausa en tu extremo de la línea, Justin. Y quiero decir una laaaaaarga pausa._

_—Entonces, ¿cuándo se encuentran los trenes?—preguntaste._

_—En quince minutos—dije yo._

_Dijiste que quince minutos parecían horriblemente largos para dos trenes que iban a toda velocidad._

Wow. Cálmate, Hannah.

_Sé lo que están pensando todos. Hannah Baker es una zorra._

_Uy. ¿Vieron eso? Dije,—“Hannah Baker es.”—ya no puedo volver a decir eso._

Deja de hablar.

Arrastro el banquito un poco más al banco de herramientas. Los dos ejes de la casetera, escondidos detrás de una ventanita de plástico ahumada, halan la cinta de un lado a otro. Un suave bufido se escucha a través de los altavoces. Un suave y estático zumbido.

¿Qué está pensando? ¿En ese momento, tenía sus ojos cerrados? ¿Estaría llorando? ¿Tendría su dedo sobre el botón de Stop, deseando tener la fuerza para presionarlo? ¿Qué estaría haciendo? ¡No logro escuchar!

Incorrecto. Su voz suena enfadada. Casi temblorosa.

_Hannah Baker no es, y nunca fue, una zorra. Lo cual plantea la pregunta, ¿Qué has escuchado?_

_Yo sólo quería un beso. Era una chica de primer año, que jamás había sido besada. Nunca. Pero me gustaba un chico, yo le gustaba a él, e iba a besarlo. Esa es la historia—la historia completa—ahí está._

¿Cuál era la otra historia? Porque yo había escuchado algo.

_Durante varias noches, antes de nuestro encuentro en el parque, había estado teniendo el mismo sueño. Exactamente el mismo sueño. Desde el principio hasta el final. Y para que deleiten sus oídos, aquí está._

_Pero primero, lo ambientaremos un poco._

_En mi Antigua ciudad, había un parque que se parecía a Eisenhower Park en una cosa. Los dos tenían ese cohete espacial. Estoy segura que fueron hechos por la misma compañía porque parecían idénticos. Una nariz roja apuntando al cielo. Barras de metal que van desde la nariz  y bajan hasta unas aletas verdes que levantan el cohete del suelo. Entre la nariz y las aletas hay tres plataformas, conectadas por tres escaleras. En el nivel superior hay un timón. En el nivel del medio hay un deslizador que lleva hasta abajo, al parque._

_Noches previas a mi primer día de escuela aquí, subía hasta el nivel más alto de ese cohete y dejaba caer mi cabeza contra el timón. La brisa de la noche, soplando a través de las barras, me tranquilizaba. Cerraba los ojos y pensaba en mi hogar._

Había subido ahí una vez, tan solo una vez, cuando tenía cinco años. Lloré y grité hasta el cansancio, y no era capaz bajar por nada del mundo. Pero papá era demasiado grande para caber por los agujeros. Así que llamó al departamento de bomberos, y ellos habían enviado a una mujer bombero para que me ayudara a bajar. Tuvo que haber muchos rescates de ese tipo porque, hace unas semanas, la ciudad anunció que se planeaba derrumbar el tobogán-cohete.

_Creo que esa era la razón por la cual, en mis sueños, mi primer beso ocurría en el cohete. Me recordaba a la inocencia. Y quería que mi primer beso fuese exactamente así. Inocente._

Tal vez por eso no marcó el parque con una estrellita roja. El cohete tal vez no esté ahí para cuando los casetes hagan su recorrido por toda la lista.

_Así que volviendo a mis sueños, los cuales comenzaron el día que comenzaste a esperarme en la puerta del salón de clases. El día que supe que te gustaba._

Hannah se quitó la blusa y dejó que Justin pusiera sus manos en su sujetador. Eso era. Eso fue lo que escuché que pasó en el parque esa noche. Pero espera. ¿Por qué haría eso en medio de un parque?

_El sueño comienza conmigo en el nivel superior del cohete, sosteniendo el timón. Sigue siendo un cohete de juguete, no uno real, pero cada vez que giro el timón a la izquierda, los árboles del parque levantan sus raíces y hacen un quiebre hacia la izquierda. Cuando giro el timón hacia la derecha, hacen un quiebre hacia la derecha. Entonces, escucho tu voz llamándome desde abajo._

_—¡Hannah! ¡Hannah! Deja de jugar con los árboles y ven a verme._

_Así que dejo el timón y trepo a través del agujero en la plataforma superior. Pero cuando llego a la siguiente plataforma. Mis pies han crecido tanto que no caben por el siguiente agujero._

¿Pies grandes? ¿En serio? No sé mucho acerca de análisis de sueños, pero tal vez se estaba preguntado si Justin la tenía grande.

_Asomo mi cabeza entre las barras y grito:_

_—Mis pies son demasiado grandes. ¿Aun así quieres que baje?_

_—Me encantan los pies grandes,—me gritas—baja por el tobogán y ven a verme. Te atraparé._

_Así que me siento en el tobogán y me impulso. Pero la Resistencia que hacen mis pies contra el viento, hacen que vaya demasiado lento. Durante el tiempo que me toma alcanzar el final del tobogán, he notado que tus pies son extremadamente pequeños. Prácticamente no existen._

¡Lo sabía!

_Caminas hasta el final del tobogán con tus brazos abiertos, preparado para atraparme. Y no te lo imaginarías, pero cuando salto del tobogán, mis enormes pies no pisan tus pequeños pies._

_—¿Lo ves? Estamos hechos el uno para el otro,—dices. Y luego te inclinas a besarme. Tus labios se acercan… y se acercan… y… despierto._

_Cada noche durante una semana despertaba exactamente en la misma parte, a punto de ser besada. Pero ahora, Justin, por fin me iba a encontrar contigo. En el parque. Al final del tobogán. Y maldita sea, ibas a besarme hasta más no poder, lo quisieras o no._

Hannah si en esa época besabas como besabas en la época de la fiesta, créeme, le gustó.

_Te dije que nos encontráramos ahí en quince minutos. Por supuesto, solo lo dije para asegurarme de que yo llegaría primero que tú. Para cuando llegaras al parque, quería estar dentro del cohete y en la parte más alta, justo como en mis sueños. Y así pasó… excepto la parte de los árboles danzantes y los pies cambiantes._

_Desde mi punto de vista en la cima del cohete, te vi llegar desde el extremo más alejado del parque. Mirabas tu reloj cada pocos pasos, y caminabas hacia el tobogán, mirando a todos lados, pero nunca hacia arriba. Así que hice girar el timón tan duro como pude para hacer que traqueara. Tomaste un paso atrás, miraste hacia arriba, y gritaste mi nombre. Pero no te preocupes, incluso aunque hubiese querido vivir mi sueño, no esperaba que te supieses todas las líneas y me dijeses que dejase de jugar con los árboles y fuese a verte._

_—Ya bajo—dije._

_Pero me dijiste que parara. Que subirías hasta donde yo estaba._

_Así que grité devuelta:_

_—¡No! déjame bajar por el tobogán._

_Y entonces repetiste esas mágicas y soñadas palabras:_

_—Te atraparé._

Definitivamente supera por mucho mi primer beso. Séptimo grado. Andrea Williams. Detrás del gimnasio después de la escuela. Vino hasta la mesa a la hora del recreo, me susurró la propuesta al oído, y tuve una erección durante el resto del día.

Cuando el beso terminó, tres segundos de brillo labial con sabor a fresa más tarde, ella se dio vuelta y salió corriendo. Eché un vistazo alrededor del gimnasio y vi cómo dos de sus amigas le daban un billete de cinco dólares cada una. ¡No podía creerlo! Mis labios habían sido una apuesta de diez dólares.

¿Era algo bueno o malo? Probablemente malo, decidí.

Pero desde entonces, me encanta el brillo labial con sabor a fresa.

_No pude evitar sonreír mientras bajaba por la escalera superior. Me senté en el tobogán—mi corazón iba a mil. Así sería. Todas mis amigas allá en mi antiguo hogar habían tenido su primer beso en la escuela intermedia. El mío me estaba esperando al final de un tobogán, exactamente como lo había deseado. Lo único que tenía que hacer era impulsarme._

_Y lo hice._

_Sé que no pasó exactamente así, pero cuando lo recuerdo, todo pasa en cámara lenta. El impulso. El tobogán. Mi cabello flotando detrás de mí. Tú levantando tus brazos para atraparme. Yo levantando los míos para que pudieses hacerlo._

_¿Así que, cuándo decidiste besarme, Justin? ¿Fue durante tu caminata hasta el parque? ¿O simplemente pasó cuando me deslicé entre tus brazos?_

_Está bien, ¿quién de los presentes quiere saber qué fue lo primero que pensé durante mi primer beso? Aquí está:_

_Alguien ha estado comiendo un perro caliente con chili._

Buena esa, Justin.

_Lo siento. No fue tan malo, pero fue lo primero que pensé._

Prefiero el brillo labial con sabor a fresa.

_Estaba tan ansiosa por descubrir qué tipo de beso sería—mis amigas en mi antigua ciudad habían descrito tantos tipos—y resultó siendo uno de los hermosos. No metiste tu lengua en mi garganta. No me agarraste el culo. Simplemente juntamos nuestros labios… y nos besamos._

_Y eso fue todo._

_Espera. Para. No rebobines. No necesitas retroceder porque no se te escapó nada. Déjame repetirlo. Eso… fue… todo… lo… que… pasó._

_¿Qué pasa, habías escuchado otra cosa?_

Un escalofrío recorre mi columna.

Sí, había escuchado otra cosa. Todos habíamos escuchado otra cosa.

_Bueno, tienes razón. Algo pasó. Justin agarró mi mano, caminamos hasta los columpios y nos columpiamos. Luego me volvió a besar de la misma manera._

¿Luego? ¿Y luego, Hannah? ¿Qué pasó luego?

_Luego… nos fuimos. Él se marchó por un lado. Y yo por otro._

_Oh… lo siento tanto. Querías escuchar algo más sexy, ¿no es así? Querías escuchar como mis picosos dedos comenzaron a jugar con la cremallera de su pantalón. Querías escuchar… bueno, ¿Qué querías escuchar? Porque he escuchado tantas historias que no estoy segura cuál es la más popular. Pero sí sé cuál es la menos popular. La verdad._

_Ahora, la verdad es la que no olvidarás._

Aún puedo ver a Justin en medio de su grupo de amigos en la escuela. Recuerdo ver a Hannah pasando por ahí, y todo el grupo dejó de hablar. Todos voltearon sus miradas. Y cuando ella pasó, todos comenzaron a reír. ¿Por qué recuerdo esto? Porque había querido hablarle a Hannah en tantas ocasiones, después de la fiesta de despedida de Kat, pero era demasiado tímido. Demasiado cobarde. Al ver a Justin y sus amigos ese día, supe que más sobre ella de lo que yo sabía.

Después, escuché se había dejado toquetear en el tobogán-cohete. Y era tan nueva en la escuela que los rumores eclipsaron todo lo que supiese sobre ella.

Supuse que Hannah me llevaba ventaja. Demasiado experimentada para tan siquiera pensar en mí.

_Así que gracias, Justin. Sinceramente, mi primer beso fue maravilloso. Y durante el mes o lo que duramos, y a todos los lugares que fuimos, los besos fueron maravillosos. Tú eras maravilloso._

_Pero luego, comenzaste a alardear._

_Pasó una semana y no escuché nada. Pero al final, como siempre, los rumores llegaron a mí. Y todo el mundo sabe que no puedes desmentir un rumor._

_Ya sé. Ya sé lo que estás pensando. Mientras estaba contando la historia, estaba pensando lo mismo. ¿Un beso? ¿Un rumor basado en un beso hizo que te hicieras esto?_

_No. Un rumor basado en un beso, arruinó un recuerdo que deseaba fuese especial. Un rumor basado en un beso que inició una reputación la cual los demás se creían y reaccionaban ante ella. Y a veces, un rumor basado en un beso tiene el efecto de una bola de nieve._

_Un rumor, basado en un beso, es sólo el comienzo._

_Dale vuelta el casete para escuchar más._

Me acerco al radio, listo para presionar Stop.

_Y Justin, cariño, mantente cerca. No vas a creer dónde volverá a aparecer tu nombre._

Mantengo mi dedo sobre el botón, escuchando el suave zumbido en los altavoces, el leve chirrido de los ejes enrollando la cinta, esperando a que la voz regrese. Pero no regresa. La historia terminó.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Cuando llego a casa de Tony, su Mustang está parqueado al lado de la acera que está frente a su casa. El capó está abierto, y él y su padre están inclinados sobre el motor. Tony sostiene una pequeña linterna mientras su padre está apretando algo dentro del carro con una llave inglesa.

­­­­­—¿Está roto?—pregunto,—¿O sólo lo hacen por diversión?

Tony mira por encima de hombro y, cuando me ve, deja caer la linterna en el motor.

—Carajo.

Su padre se endereza y limpia sus grasosas manos en la parte delantera de su camiseta llena de suciedad.

—¿Estás bromeando? Siempre es divertido.—Mira a Tony y le guiña el ojo.—Es incluso más divertido cuando es algo serio.

Frunciendo el ceño, Tony busca la linterna.

—Papá, ¿recuerdas a Clay?

—Sí,—dice su padre.—por supuesto. Me alegra verte de nuevo.—no se acerca a darme la mano. Y con la cantidad de grasa que hay embadurnada en su camisa, no me siento ofendido.

Pero está fingiendo. No se acuerda de mí.

—Oh, espera,—dice su padre.‑ ya te recuerdo. Te quedaste una vez a cenar, ¿verdad? Decías muchos “por favor” y “gracias”.

Sonrío.

—Después de que te fuiste, la mamá de Tony estuvo detrás de nosotros durante una semana para que fuésemos más educados.

¿Qué puedo decir? Les caigo bien a los padres.

—Síp, es él—dice Tony. Agarra un trapo para limpiarse las manos.—Entonces, ¿qué pasa, Clay?

Repito sus palabras en mi cabeza. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? Oh, bueno, ya que preguntas, hoy recibí por correo un montón de grabaciones de una chica que se suicidó. Aparentemente, tengo algo que ver con ello.

No estoy seguro qué es, así que me preguntaba si podrías prestarme tu Walkman para averiguarlo.

—No mucho.‑respondo.

Su padre me pregunta si me molestaría entrar en el carro y encenderlo por ellos.

—La llave está puesta.

Dejo mi maleta en el asiento del co-piloto, y me siento detrás del volante.

—Espera. ¡Espera!—su padre grita.—Tony, alumbra por aquí.

Tony está parado al lado del carro. Mirándome. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan,  nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente y no puedo apartar la vista. ¿Acaso lo sabrá? ¿Sabrá lo de las grabaciones?

—Tony,—repite su padre.—la luz.

Tony aparta la mirada y se inclina con la linterna. En el espacio que hay entre el salpicadero y el capó, su mirada se desliza hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre el motor y yo.

¿Y si él aparece en las grabaciones? ¿Y si su historia está justo antes de la mía? ¿Fue él quien me las envió a mí?

Dios, me estoy enloqueciendo. Tal vez no sabe. Tal vez simplemente parece que soy culpable de algo y él se esté ensañando con eso.

Mientras espero por la señal para encender el carro, miro alrededor. Detrás del asiento del co-piloto, en el piso, está el Walkman. Está justo ahí. Los cables de los auriculares están enrollados fuertemente alrededor del reproductor. Pero, ¿cuál es mi excusa? ¿Por qué lo necesito?

—Tony, ven, toma la llave y déjame sostener la linterna a mí,—dice su padre.—la estás moviendo demasiado.

Intercambian la linterna por la llave y, en ese momento, agarro el Walkman. Así, simplemente. Sin pensarlo. El bolsillo del medio de mi mochila está abierto, así que lo meto allí y cierro la cremallera.

—Listo, Clay,—dice su padre.—enciéndelo.

Le doy vuelta a la llave, y el motor arranca de inmediato.

A través del espacio que hay encima del salpicadero, puedo ver la sonrisa de su padre. Lo que sea que haya hecho, está satisfecho con ello.

—Un pequeño afinamiento para hacerlo cantar,—dice sobre el motor.—ya puedes apagarlo, Clay.

 Tony baja el capo y lo cierra con un clic.

—Te veo adentro, papá.

Su padre asiente con la cabeza, levanta una caja metálica de herramientas del suelo, recoge unos cuantos trapos grasientos, y luego se dirige al garaje.

Me cuelgo la mochila al hombro y salgo del carro.

—Gracias,—dice Tony.—si no te hubieses aparecido, probablemente habríamos estado aquí toda la noche.

Deslizo mi brazo a través de la otra colgadera, y ajusto la mochila.

—Tenía que salir de casa,—dije.—mi mamá me estaba sacando de quicio.

Tony mira hacia el garaje.

—Dímelo a mí,—me dice.—necesito comenzar a hacer mi tarea y mi papá quiere seguir husmeando debajo del capó.

El farol de la calle que está sobre nosotros se enciende

—Entonces, Clay,—dice.—¿para qué viniste aquí?

Siento el peso del Walkman en mi mochila.

—Iba pasando por aquí, y te vi afuera. Pensé que podía venir a saludar.

Se queda mirándome un rato demasiado largo, así que miro hacia su carro.

—Voy a ir un rato a la casa de Rosie a ver qué tal todo,—dice.—¿Quieres que te lleve?

—Gracias,—le respondí,—pero sólo voy a un par de cuadras de aquí.

Se mete las manos a los bolsillos.

—¿Hacia dónde vas?

Dios, espero que él no esté en la lista. Pero, ¿y si lo está? ¿y si ya escuchó las grabaciones y sabe exactamente lo que está pasando por mi cabeza en este momento? ¿Y si sabe exactamente a dónde me dirijo? O peor, ¿y si aún no ha recibido las grabaciones? ¿Y si le tienen que llegar más adelante?

Si ese es el caso, él recordará este momento. Recordará mis excusas. Recordará que no le dije nada, que no le advertí.

—A ninguna parte,—le digo. Y también meto mis manos en mis bolsillos.—así que, pues entonces supongo que te veré mañana.

No dice ni una sola palabra. Simplemente me ve marcharme. En algún momento espero que grite—“¡Oye! ¿Dónde está mi Walkman?”—pero no lo hace. Es una retirada perfecta.

Volteo hacia la derecha en la primera esquina y sigo caminando. Escucho el motor del carro arrancar y el crujido de la grava cuando las llantas del Munstang, cuándo comienza a rodar por las calles. Y luego pisa el acelerador, cruza la calle detrás de mí, y sigue.

Quito la mochila de mis hombros y la dejo en la acera. Saco el Walkman. Desenredo los cables, y deslizo los auriculares amarillos de plástico sobre mi cabeza, empujando unos pequeños altavoces a través de mis oídos.

Dentro de mi mochila estás las primeras cuatro cintas, que son una o dos más de las que seguramente tenga tiempo de escuchar esta noche. El resto, las dejé en casa.

Abro el bolsillo más pequeño y saco la primera cinta. Luego la introduzco en el reproductor, por la cara B, y cierro la tapita de plástico.


	6. CASETE 1: CARA B

_Bienvenidos de nuevo. Gracias por quedarse hasta la parte dos._

Mete el Walkman dentro del bolsillo de mi chaqueta y le subo el volumen.

_Si estás escuchando esto, es que acaba de pasar una de dos cosas. A: eres Justin, y después de escuchar tu pequeño cuento quieres escuchar quién es el siguiente. O B: eres alguien más y estás esperando a ver si ahora te toca a ti._

_Bueno…_

Una línea de sudor frío comienza a brotarme desde la raíz del cabello.

_Alex Standall, es tu turno._

Una sola gota de sudor se desliza por mi sien y me la seco.

_Estoy segura de que no tienes ni idea de por qué estás aquí, Alex. Probablemente pienses que hiciste algo bueno, ¿no es así?_

_Votaste por mí como “Mejor Culo de primer año” ¿cómo alguien podría molestarse por eso?_

_Escucha._

Me siento en el borde de la calle, con los zapatos dentro de la canaleta. Cerca de mis talones, hay unas cuantas hojas y hierba que han salido de entre el cemento. A pesar de que el sol apenas ha comenzado a esconderse entre los techos y árboles, ya hay lámparas encendidas a ambos lados de la calle.

_Primero, Alex, si crees que estoy siendo tonta—si crees que soy una niñita estúpida que hace pucheros hasta por la más mínima cosa, que se lo toma todo demasiado en serio, nadie te está obligando a escuchar. Sí, te estoy presionando con lo de la segunda serie de cintas, pero, ¿a quién le importa si las demás personas de la ciudad se dan cuenta de lo que piensas de mi culo, no?_

En las casas de esta cuadra, y en mi casa a varias cuadras de aquí, las familias están terminando de cenar. O están preparando el lavavajillas. O estás comenzando a hacer sus tareas.

Para esas familias, esta noche, todo es normal.

_Puedo mencionar a toda una lista de personas a las que les importaría. Puedo mencionar una lista de personas a las que les importaría mucho si estas cintas se hicieran públicas._

_Así que, comencemos, ¿de acuerdo?_

Me encorvo hacia adelante, me abrazo las piernas y recuesto la frente sobre mis rodillas.

_Recuerdo estar sentada en la segunda clase, la mañana en que tu lista apareció. La Señorita Strumm obviamente tuvo un increíble fin de semana, ya que no había preparado nada para la clase._

_Nos hizo ver unos de sus famosos documentales aburridos. Sobre qué trataban, no lo recuerdo, pero el narrador tenía un acento británico muy pronunciado. Y recuerdo que me dediqué a arrancar un pedazo de cinta que estaba pegada a mi escritorio, tratando de no quedarme dormida. Para mí, la voz del narrador no era más que en un ruido de fondo._

_Bueno, la voz del narrador… y los murmullos._

_Cuando levanté la mirada, los murmullos pararon. Todas las miradas que estaban sobre mí, se giraron. Pero vi cómo ese papel iba pasando por la clase. A sola hoja siendo pasada por todo el salón. Al final, llegó al escritorio que estaba detrás de mí—al escritorio de Jimmy Long—el cual chirrió cuando el peso de su cuerpo cambió de posición._

_Cualquiera de ustedes que estuviese en la clase esa mañana, dígame: Jimmy estaba echando un vistazo desde el espaldar de mi silla, ¿cierto? Eso fue todo lo que pude imaginar cuando susurró—“te aseguro que lo es”—._

Me agarré las rodillas con más fuerza. Estúpido Jimmy.

_Alguien susurró:_

_—Pedazo de idiota._

_Me di la vuelta, pero no estaba de humor para susurros._

_—¿Aseguras qué?_

_Jimmy, que absorbería la atención que cualquier chica le diera, me dio una media sonrisa y bojó su vista hacia el papel que estaba en su escritorio. De nuevo se escuchó el susurro de—“idiota”— esta vez se escuchó en todo el salón, como si nada quisiera que yo fuese parte de la broma._

La primera vez que vi esa lista, la cual me dieron en clase de historia, había unos nombres que no reconocía. Algunos eran nuevos estudiantes que aún no conocía o no estaba seguro de saber sus nombres. Pero Hannah, ese nombre sí lo conocía. Y me reí cuando lo vi. Estaba creando una gran reputación en muy corto tiempo.

Pero hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que su reputación comenzó en la imaginación de Justin Foley.

_Incliné mi cabeza para poder leer el título de la hoja al revés: LA CLASE DE PRIMER AÑO—QUIÉN ESTÁ BUENA/QUIÉN NO._

_El escritorio de Jimmy volvió a chirriar cuando se sentó, y supe que la Señorita Strumm venía, pero tenía que encontrar mi nombre. No me importaba por qué estaba en la lista. En ese momento, creo que ni siquiera me importaba en qué lado de la lista estaba. Sólo que hay algo en el hecho de que todo el mundo esté de acuerdo en algo—algo sobre ti—que abre una jaula llena de mariposas en tu estómago. Y mientras la Señorita Strumm se acercaba por el medio del salón, preparada para llevarse la lista antes de que encontrara mi nombre, las mariposas se volvieron locas._

_¿Dónde está mi nombre? ¿Dónde? ¡Ahí está!_

Más tarde en ese mismo día, cuando me había cruzado con Hannah en el pasillo, le di una Mirada mientras pasaba por mi lado. Y tenía que aceptarlo. Ella definitivamente pertenecía a esa categoría.

_La Señorita Strumm confiscó la lista y yo volví a mirar hacia el frente del salón. Después de un par de minutos, tras reunir el valor para mirar, eché un vistazo a los demás en el salón. Y como era de esperarse, Jessica Davis parecía furiosa._

_¿Por qué? Porque justo al lado de mi nombre, pero en la otra columna, estaba el suyo._

_Su lápiz golpeaba contra su cuaderno a la velocidad de código Morse y su cara estaba completamente roja._

_¿Lo único que pensé? Gracias a Dios no sé código Morse._

_La verdad es que Jessica Davis es mucho más bonita que yo. Escribe una lista de cada parte del cuerpo y tendrás toda una fila de chulos hasta el final, por cada vez que su cuerpo supera el mío._

No estoy de acuerdo Hannah. En lo absoluto.

_Todo el mundo sabía que “el Peor Culo del Primer Año”, era una mentira. Ni siquiera puedes considerarlo un acercamiento a la verdad. Pero estoy segura de que a nadie le importaba por qué Jessica terminó en ese lado de tu lista, Alex._

_Bueno, nadie excepto tú… y yo… y Jessica, eso son tres._

_Y muchos más, supongo, están a punto de descubrirlo._

_Tal vez algunas personas pensaban que estabas en lo correcto al escogerme. Yo no lo creo. Pero déjame ponerlo de esta forma, no creo que mi culo—como tú lo llamas—fuese el factor decisivo. Creo que el factor decisivo… fue la venganza._

Arranco las hojas de hierba de la canaleta y me levanto para irme. Y mientras comienzo a caminar, froto las hojas entre mis dedos hasta que se me caen.

_Pero esta grabación no trata de tu motivación, Alex. A pesar de que eso también aparecerá. Esta grabación trata de cómo las personas cambian cuando ven tu nombre en una estúpida lista. Esta grabación trata de…_

Una pausa en su discurso. Meto mi mano a la chaqueta y le subo al volumen. Está desdoblando un pedazo de papel. Alisándolo.

_De acuerdo. Acabo de ver cada nombre—cada historia—que completa estás cintas. Y, ¿adivina qué? Cada evento documentado aquí, pudo no haber pasado si nunca hubieses escrito mi nombre en esa lista, Alex. Así de sencillo._

_Necesitabas un nombre para ponerlo al lado contrario al de Jessica. Y ya que todo el mundo en la escuela tenía una imagen pervertida de mí, después del pequeño espectáculo de Justin, yo era la opción perfecta, ¿no?_

_Y la bola de nieve siguió rodando. Gracias, Justin._

La lista de Alex era una broma. Una muy mala, es verdad. Pero él no tenía idea de que la afectaría de esta manera. No es justo.

¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿Qué hice? ¿De qué manera Hannah dirá que la marqué? Porque no tengo la más mínima idea. Y después de que la gente lo escuche, ¿Qué van a pensar cuando me vean? Algunos de ellos, a menos dos, ya saben que yo estoy aquí. ¿Me verán de forma diferente ahora?

No, no pueden. Porque mi nombre no pertenece con el de ellos. No debería estar en esta lista. Estoy seguro de ello.

¡No hice nada malo!

_Así que, retrocedamos un poco, esta grabación no es acerca de por qué hiciste lo que hiciste, Alex. Se trata de las repercusiones de lo que hiciste. Más específicamente, trata de las repercusiones que tuvo sobre mí. Trata sobre las cosas que no planeaste—cosas que no podías planear._


	7. Chapter 7

Dios, no puedo creerlo.

La primera estrellita roja. La antigua casa de Hannah. Ahí está.

Pero no puedo creerlo.

Esta casa ya había sido mi destino en otra ocasión. Después de una fiesta. Ahora una pareja de ancianos vive ahí. Y una noche, hace más o menos un mes, el esposo estaba conduciendo su carro a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí, y mientras hablaba con su esposa por el teléfono chocó con otro carro.

Cierro mis ojos y sacudo mi cabeza negando ante aquel recuerdo. No quiero verlo. Pero no puedo evitarlo. El hombre estaba histérico. Llorando.—“¡Necesito llamarla! ¡Necesito llamar a mi esposa!”—su teléfono había desaparecido en algún lugar durante el accidente. Tratamos de usar el mío para llamarla, pero el teléfono de su esposa sólo timbraba. Estaba confundida, demasiado asustada para colgar. Ella quería seguir en la línea, la línea por la que su esposo la había llamado.

Tenía el corazón débil, dijo él. Ella tenía que saber que él estaba bien.

Llamé a la policía, usando mi teléfono, y le dije al hombre que seguiría tratando de comunicarme con su esposa. Pero él me dijo que debía decirle. Ella debía saber que él estaba a bien. Su casa no estaba lejos.

Una pequeña multitud se reunió alrededor, algunos de ellos estaban ayudando a la persona en el otro carro. Él iba a nuestra escuela. Uno de último año. Su condición era mucho peor que la del anciano. Grité para que algunos se quedaran con el hombre hasta que una ambulancia llegara. Y luego me fui, a toda prisa hacia su casa para tranquilizar a su esposa. Pero no sabía que corría hacia la casa en la cual Hannah vivió alguna vez.

Esta casa.

Pero esta vez, camino. Como Justin Y Zach, camino por el centro de la carretera hacia East Floral Canyon, en donde las dos calles se unen para formar una T al revés, justo como Hannah lo describió.

Las cortinas del ventanal frontal estaban cerradas por la noche. Pero el verano anterior a nuestro primer año de escuela, Hannah estaba parada ahí con Kat. Las dos miraban hacia afuera, hacia donde estoy parado en este momento, miraban a dos chicos caminar por la carretera. Los vieron pasar de la carretera al césped húmedo, vieron cómo se resbalaron y cayeron el uno sobre el otro.

Sigo caminando hasta que llego a la cuneta, presionando la suela de mis zapatos contra el borde de la acera. Me paro en sobre el césped y simplemente me quedo ahí. Doy un simple paso. No me resbalo, y no puedo evitar preguntarme, si Justin y Zach hubiesen llegado hasta la puerta de la casa de Hannah, ¿ella se habría enamorado de Zach en vez de Justin un par de meses antes? ¿Habría desaparecido Justin de la historia? ¿Nunca habrían comenzado los rumores?

¿Hannah todavía estaría viva?

_El día que tu lista apareció, no fue tan traumático. Sobreviví. Sabía que era una broma. Y las personas que vi en los pasillos, acorralando a todo aquel que tuviese una copia, ellos también que era una broma. Una gran, gorda y divertida broma._

_Pero, ¿qué pasa cuando alguien dice que tienes el mejor “culo” del primer año? Déjame decirte, Alex, porque tú nunca lo sabrás. Les da a las personas—algunas personas—el permiso de tratarte como si no fueses nada más que esa parte específica del cuerpo._

_¿Quieres que te dé un ejemplo? De acuerdo. B-3 en sus mapas. Blue Spot Liquor._

Está cerca.

_No tengo la más mínima idea de por qué es llamado así, pero sólo está a una cuadra o dos de mi primera casa. Solía caminar hasta allí cada vez que tenía ganas de comer dulces. Lo que significa que, sí, iba allí todos los días._

Blue Spot siempre me ha parecido mugriento cada vez que paso por ahí, así en realidad nunca he entrado.

_El noventa y cinco por ciento de las veces, Blue Spot estaba vacío. Sólo éramos el hombre detrás de la registradora, y yo._

_No creo que muchas personas sepan siquiera que está ahí, porque es pequeñito y está estrujado entre otras dos tiendas, las cuales han estado cerradas desde que nos mudamos aquí. Desde la acera, Blue Spot parece de tablero de anuncios de cigarrillos y licores. ¿Y por dentro? Bueno, es prácticamente igual._

Camino sobre la acera en frente de la antigua casa de Hannah. La entrada de coches sube por una pequeña pendiente y luego desaparece debajo de una puerta de garaje de madera desgastada por el clima.

_Colgados encima de la parte frontal del mostrador, un estante de alambres que sostiene los mejores dulces. Bueno, mis favoritos. Y en el momento en que abro la puerta, el hombre en la registradora, hace que la maquina suene con un cha-chín. Incluso antes de que coja la barrita de dulce, porque él sabe que nunca me voy sin una._

_Alguien una vez dijo que el hombre detrás del mostrador tenía cara de nuez. ¡Y es cierto! Probablemente sea por fumar tanto, pero llamarse Wally probablemente tampoco le ayude._

Desde el momento en el que llegó, Hannah iba a la escuela en una bicicleta azul. Casi puedo verla montándola ahora. Justo aquí. Con la mochila sobre sus hombros, bajando por la entrada de coches. Su rueda frontal gira y ella pedalea frente a mí, sobre la acera. Veo como maneja por la larga acera, pasando los árboles, carros parqueados y casas. Continúo allí de píe hasta que veo su imagen desaparecer.

De nuevo.

Después me doy la vuelta lentamente y me marcho.

_Honestamente, en todas las veces que he estado en Blue Spot, creo que no he escuchado a Wally pronunciar una sola palabra. Estoy tratando de recordar un simple “Hola” o “¿Qué tal?” o al menos un gruñido amistoso. Pero el único sonido que le escuché emitir alguna vez, fue por tu culpa, Alex._

_Qué gran camarada._

¡Alex! Eso es. Ayer, alguien lo empujó en el pasillo. Alguien empujó a Alex contra mí. Pero, ¿Quién?

_Ese día, como siempre, una campanita sonó sobre la puerta cuando entré. ¡Cha-chín!, sonó la registradora. Agarré una barrita de dulce del estante sobre el mostrador, pero no puedo decirles cuál era porque no recuerdo._

Cogí a Alex para evitar que se cayera. Le pregunté si estaba bien, pero simplemente me ignoró, agarró su mochila, y salió corriendo por el pasillo. ¿Hice algo que le molestara?, me pregunté. No se me ocurría nada.

_Si quisiera, podría darte el nombre de la persona que entró mientras yo buscaba el dinero en mi mochila. Lo recuerdo, pero era uno de los muchos idiotas con lo que me he topado a lo largo de los años._

_No lo sé, tal vez debería desenmascararlos a todos. Pero en lo que respecta a tu historia, Alex, su acción—su horrible, y asquerosa acción—fue una consecuencia de la tuya._

_Además, él tiene toda una cinta dedicada a él…_

Me estremezco. ¿Qué pasó en esa tienda por culpa de la lista de Alex?

No, no quiero saber. Y no quiero ver a Alex. Ni mañana, ni pasado mañana. No quiero verlo ni a él ni a Justin. Ni al gran idiota de Jimmy. Dios, ¿quién más está involucrado en esto?

_Abrió la puerta del Blue Spot._

_—¡Hey, Wally!—dijo. Y lo dijo con tanta arrogancia, la cual sonaba demasiado natural saliendo de su boca. Podría decir que no era la primera vez que lo decía de esa forma, actuando como si Wally estuviese por debajo de él.—Oh, Hannah, ¿qué tal?,—dijo.—no te había visto._

_¿Mencioné que estaba parada delante del mostrador, visible para cualquier persona desde el momento en que abrieran la puerta?_

_Lo saludé con una media sonrisa, encontré el dinero, y lo dejé caer sobre la mano arrugada de Wally._

_Wally, hasta donde pude notar, no le respondió de ninguna manera. Ni una mirada, o un intento de sonrisa—su saludo habitual para mí—, nada._

Sigo la acera girando en la esquina, alejándome de las calles residenciales, en camino al Blue Spot.

Es increíble como una ciudad puede cambiar tanto en tan sólo una esquina. Las casas que tenía detrás de mí no eran grandes o lujosas. Muy clase media. Pero están acomodadas espalda-con-espalda con una parte de la ciudad que se ha ido derrumbando con el pasar de los años.

_—Oye Wally, ¿adivina qué?—sentí su respiración justo encima de mi hombro._

_Mi mochila estaba sobre el mostrador, mientras cerraba la cremallera. Los ojos de Wally estaban centrados hacia abajo, más allá del borde el mostrador, cerca de mi cintura, y entonces supe lo que venía._

_Una mano me dio una palmada en el trasero. Y luego, dijo._

_—El Mejor Culo del primer año, Wally. ¡Parado justo aquí en tu tienda!_

Puedo imaginarme a más de un tipo haciendo eso. El sarcasmo. La arrogancia.

_¿Dolió? No. Pero eso no importa, ¿o sí? Porque la cuestión es, ¿tenía derecho a hacerlo? Y la respuesta, espero, es obvia._

_Aparté su mano de un rápido golpe con el dorso de mi mano, el cual toda chica debería dominar. Y fue ahí cuando Wally salió de su cascarón. Fue ahí cuando Wally hizo un sonido. Su boca se mantuvo cerrada, y no fue más que un chasqueo de su lengua, pero ese pequeño sonido me agarró por sorpresa._

_Dentro de mí, supe, que Wally estaba hecho una bola de ira._

Y ahí está. El letrero neón de Blue Spot.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Butterfinger es una chocolatina estadounidense.

En esta cuadra solo quedan dos tiendas que permanecen abiertas: Blue Spot Liquor y Restless Video al otro lado de la calle. El Blue Spot se ve igual de mugriento que la última vez que pasé por aquí. Incluso los avisos de cigarrillos y licores se ven iguales. Parece que fuesen un protector que cubre la ventana frontal.  
Una campanita de bronce tintinea cuando abro la puerta. La misma campanita que Hannah escuchaba cada vez que venía a buscar sus dulces. En vez de dejar que se cierre sola, agarro el extremo de la puerta y la cierro empujando lentamente, viendo cómo la campanita vuelve a sonar.  
—¿En qué puedo ayudarle?  
Sin tener que mirar, ya sé que no es Wally.  
Pero, ¿por qué me siento decepcionado? No vine a ver a Wally.  
Vuelve a preguntar, esta vez un poco más alto.  
—¿En qué puedo ayudarle?  
No consigo mirar hacia el frente del mostrador. No aún. No quiero imaginármela parada ahí.  
En la parte de atrás de la tienda, detrás de unas puertas transparentes, estás las bebidas refrigeradas. Y aunque no tengo sed, me dirijo hacia ellas. Abro una de las puertas y tomo una gaseosa de naranja, la primera botella de plástico que toco. Luego, camino hasta la parte delantera de la tienda y saco mi billetera.  
Un estante de alambres, lleno de barritas de dulce, cuelga encima de la parte frontal del mostrador. Estas eran las que le gustaban a Hannah.  
Mi ojo izquierdo comienza a temblar.  
—¿Eso es todo?—me pregunta.  
Dejo la gaseosa encima de mostrador y bajo la mirada, mientras me froto el ojo. El dolor comienza a sentirse en algún lugar sobre mi ojo, pero va más adentro. Detrás de mi ceja. Un pinchazo que nunca había sentido antes.  
—Hay más detrás suyo,—dice el vendedor. Debe pensar que estoy mirando los dulces.  
Cojo una Butterfinger del estante y la pongo al lado de mi bebida. Dejo unos cuantos dólares sobre el mostrador y los deslizó hacia él  
¡Cha-chín!  
Me devuelve un par de monedas y veo una etiqueta de plástico con un nombre pegada a la caja registradora.  
—¿Él todavía trabaja aquí?—pregunto.  
—¿Wally?—el vendedor exhala por la nariz.—tiene el turno del día.  
Cuando salgo, la campanita tintinea.


	9. Chapter 9

_Me colgué la mochila al hombro y probablemente susurré, “permiso”, pero cuando pasé por su lado, evité su mirada a propósito._

_Tenía la puerta en frente, estaba lista para marcharme, cuando él me agarró la muñeca y me dio la vuelta._

_Dijo mi nombre, y cuando lo miré a los ojos, vi que la broma había acabado._

_Tiré de mi brazo, pero su agarre era demasiado fuerte._

Al otro lado de la calle, el letrero neón de Restless Video titila con irregularidad.

Ya sé de quién está hablando Hannah en este momento. He visto esos agarres de muñeca antes. Siempre me dan ganas de agarrarlo de la camiseta y empujarlo hasta que suelte a la chica. Pero en vez de eso, cada vez que lo veo, hago como si no me diese cuenta. De todas formas, ¿Qué podría hacer yo?

_Luego, el imbécil me suelta y pone su mano en mi hombro._

_—Sólo estoy jugando, Hannah. Relájate._

_Okey, analicemos lo que acaba de ocurrir. Pensé en ello todo el camino a casa desde el Blue Spot, y esa probablemente sea la razón por la cual no recuerdo qué barrita de dulce compré ese día._

Me siento sobre la acera desgastada fuera del Blue Spot, dejo la gaseosa a mi lado y balanceo la Butterfinger en mi rodilla. No tengo ganas de comer nada dulce.

Entonces, ¿por qué la compré? ¿Fue sólo porque Hannah solía comprar dulces del mismo estante? ¿Y eso qué importa? Fui a la primera estrellita. Y a la segunda. No tengo que ir a todos los sitios ni hacer todo o que ella diga.

_Primero sus palabras—luego sus acciones._

_Declaración número uno: “Sólo estoy jugando, Hannah.”_

_Traducción: tu culo es mi juguete. Tal vez creas que tienes la última palabra respecto a lo que pase con tu culo, pero no es así. Al menos, no mientras que esté “sólo jugando”._

Le doy un golpecito a un extremo de la chocolatina, haciendo que se balance como un subibaja en mi rodilla.

_Declaración número dos: “Relájate.”_

_Traducción: vamos, Hannah, lo único que hice fue tocarte sin tener ningún indicio de que tú quisieras que te tocase. Si te hace sentir mejor, adelante, puedes tocarme donde tú quieras._

_Ahora, hablemos de sus acciones, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Acción número uno: agarrarme el culo._

_Interpretación: déjenme retroceder un poco y decir que este chico nunca me había tocado el culo antes. Entonces, ¿por qué hacerlo ahora? Mis pantalones no tenían nada de especial. No eran extremadamente ajustados. Vale, tenían la cintura un poco baja y probablemente se podían ver un poco mis caderas, pero él no me agarró las caderas. Me agarró el culo._

Comienzo a entender. Empiezo a entender lo que Hannah quiere decir. Y eso hace que se me abra un agujero negro en la boca del estómago.

Los Mejores labios. Esa era otra categoría en la lista.

_Alex, ¿estoy diciendo que tu lista le dio permiso para tocarme el culo? No. Estoy diciendo que le dio una excusa para hacerlo. Y una excusa era lo único que este chico necesitaba._

Antes de que esa lista saliera, nunca me había fijado en los labios de Ángela Romero. Pero después de eso, quedé fascinado con ellos. Cuando la veía hacer sus exposiciones en clase, no tenía ni idea de las palabras que salían de su boca. Sólo veía cómo esos labios se movían de arriba abajo. Quedaba hipnotizado  cuando decía cosas como “vertiente resbaladiza”, que, detrás de sus labios, dejaba al descubierto la parte de debajo de su lengua.

_Acción número dos: me agarró de la muñeca y luego puso su mano sobre mi hombro._

_¿Saben? Ni siquiera voy a interpretar esto. Simplemente voy a decirles por qué me molesto._

_Ya me habían agarrado el culo antes—no es la gran cosa—pero esta vez, me lo agarraron porque alguien escribió mi nombre en esa lista. Y cuando este chico vio que me molestó, ¿se disculpó? No. En vez de eso, se puso agresivo. Luego, en la forma más condescendiente, me dijo que me relajara. Después puso su mano sobre mi hombro, como si al tocarme, fuese a consolarme de alguna manera._

_Aquí tienen un pequeño consejo. Si tocas a una chica, así sea en broma, y ella te aleja, déjala… en… paz._ _No la toques. ¡en ninguna parte!_ _Simplemente, para. Tu contacto no hace más que darle asco._

El resto de Ángela no era ni de lejos tan hipnotizante como sus labios. No estaba mal, sólo no tan hipnotizador.

El verano pasado, en la casa de un amigo, jugamos a Gira la Botella, después de que varios de nosotros admitiéramos que nunca habíamos jugado. Y yo me negué a dejar que el juego terminara antes de que mi giro se detuviese en Ángela. O antes de que su giro se detuviese en mí.  Cuando eso ocurrió, presioné mis labios, agonizantemente despacio y preciso, contra los suyos.

_Existen personas dementes y retorcidas, Alex—y tal vez yo sea una de ellas—pero el punto es que, cuando haces algunas personas hagan el ridículo, debes tomar responsabilidad de lo que los demás hagan a causa de ello._

Más adelante, Ángela y yo nos besamos en el porche trasero de su casa. Simplemente no podía tener suficiente de sus labios.

Y todo por una lista.

_De hecho, no es cierto. Tú no me hiciste hacer el ridículo, ¿o sí? Mi nombre estaba en la Columna de las que están buenas. Pusiste el nombre de Jessica en la columna de las que no están buenas. Pusiste a Jessica en ridículo. Y aquí es cuando nuestra bola de nieve comienza a tomar más velocidad._

_Jessica, querida… tú eres la siguiente._

* * *

Abro el Walkman y saco la primera cinta.

En el bolsillo más pequeño de mi mochila, encuentro la siguiente cinta. La que tiene un número tres escrito en una esquina. La meto en la ventanilla y la cierro de golpe.

 


	10. CASETE 2:CARA A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pat-a-cake, es una canción inglesa infantil. La palabra “Panadero”, en inglés es Baker, igual que el apellido de Hannah.

Antes de que la voz de Hannah aparezca, hay una pausa.

 _Paso a paso. Así es como pasaremos por esto._ _Un pie delante del otro._

Al otro lado de la calle, detrás de los edificios, el sol continúa cayendo. Todas las farolas están encendidas, sobre toda la cuadra. Agarro la Butterfinger que está sobre mi rodilla, la gaseosa que está a mi lado, y me pongo de pie.

_Ya hemos terminado una cinta—ambas caras—así que quédense conmigo. Las cosas se pondrán mejor, o peor, depende de su punto de vista._

Cerca de la entrada del Blue Spot Liquor, hay un contenedor de basura, un barril de gasolina pintado de azul con spray. Tiro la chocolatina sin abrir dentro del contenedor, incapaz de imaginar mi estómago con algo sólido dentro, y me marcho.

_Ya sé que puede sonar así, pero en realidad no estaba completamente sola al principio de mi primer año. Había otros dos estudiantes, y ambos aparecen aquí —en “Los Grandes Éxitos de Hannah Baker”—, que también eran nuevos en el área. Alex Standall y Jessica Davis. Y aunque nunca nos hicimos grandes amigos, durante las primeras semanas de escuela, confiábamos mucho los unos en los otros._

Giro la tapa de mi gaseosa. Esta emite un silbido y tomo un trago.

_Cuando sólo quedaba una semana de vacaciones de verano, la Señorita Antilly me llamó a casa para ver si podía encontrarme con ella en la escuela. Una pequeña orientación para estudiantes nuevos, dijo._

_En caso de que no recuerden, la Señorita Antilly era la orientadora de los estudiantes con apellidos que comenzaban de la A a la G. más tarde, en ese mismo año, se cambió a otra escuela del distrito._

Recuerdo que la sustituyó el Señor Porter. Se suponía que iba a ser una sustitución temporal, pero él con ese cargo. Profesor de inglés y orientador.

 _Lo cual resultó siendo algo muy inoportuno._ _Pero eso vendrá en otra cinta, más adelante._

Un sudor helado aparece en mi frente. ¿El Señor Porter? ¿Él tiene algo que ver con esto?

El mundo a mi alrededor se inclina y da vueltas. Me agarro del tronco de un fino arbolito en la acera.

_Si me hubiese dicho que el verdadero propósito de nuestra reunión era presentarme a otra estudiante nueva, no habría ido. Quiero decir, ¿Qué pasaría si no teníamos nada en común? ¿O qué tal si yo cría que no teníamos nada en común, pero ella, la otra estudiante, creía que sí? ¿O qué tal si ocurría lo contrario y yo creía que podríamos hacernos amigas pero ella no?_

_Tantas cosas podrían haber salido mal._

Presiono mi frente contra la corteza lisa del arbolito y trato de nivelar mi respiración.

_Pero la otra chica era Jessica Davis, y a ella no le apetecía estar ahí más de lo que me apetecía a mí._

_Las dos esperábamos que la Señorita Antilly nos diera una gran charla de psicología barata. Lo que significa—lo que requiere—ser un gran estudiante. Que esta escuela está hecha para los mejores y los más brillantes estudiantes del estado. Que todo el mundo tiene las mismas oportunidades para triunfar siempre y cuando estén dispuestos a intentarlo._

_Pero en vez de eso, nos dio a cada una, una coleguita._

Cierro mis ojos. No quiero verlo, pero es tan claro. Cuando los rumores sobre la ausencia inexplicable de Hannah comenzaron a propagarse por la escuela, el Señor Porter le preguntó a nuestra clase por qué no paraba de escuchar su nombre por los pasillos. Parecía nervioso, casi mareado. Como si supiese la respuesta pero quisiera que alguien le convenciese de lo contrario.

Entonces, una chica susurró:

—Alguien vio una ambulancia salir de su casa.

 _En el momento en que la Señorita Antilly nos dijo por qué estábamos ahí, Jessica y yo nos miramos la una a la otra. Sus labios se separaron como si quisiese decir algo._ _Pero, ¿qué podía decir conmigo sentada justo allí? Se sentía desprevenida._ _Confundida. Engañada._

_Sé cómo se sentía porque yo me sentía de la misma forma._

_Y nunca olvidaré la reacción de la señorita Antilly. Dos palabras cortas, que le costó pronunciar: “o… no.”_

Aprieto fuerte los ojos, tratando con todas mis fuerzas de recordar ese día lo más claro posible.

¿Era dolor lo que se reflejaba en la cara del Señor Porter? ¿O era miedo? Él simplemente se quedó allí parado, mirando hacia el escritorio de Hannah. A través del escritorio. Y nadie dijo nada, pero todos miramos a nuestro alrededor. Unos a otros.

Luego, se marchó. El Señor Porter salió de la clase y no volvió por una semana.

¿Por qué? ¿Él sabía? ¿Sabía por algo que había hecho?

_Y aquí, la mejor parte de mi memoria, está lo que dijimos:_

_Yo: lo siento, Señorita Antilly. Sólo no pensé que fuese esto por lo que me había llamado_

_Jessica: Yo tampoco. No hubiese venido. Quiero decir, estoy segura de que Hillary y yo tenemos cosas en común, y estoy segura de que es una gran persona, pero…_

_Yo: me llamo Hannah._

_Jessica: te dije Hillary, ¿cierto? Lo siento._

_Yo: no pasa nada. Solo pensé que deberías saber mi nombre si es que vamos a ser tan grandes amigas._

_Y entonces las tres nos echamos a reír. Jessica y yo teníamos risas parecidas, lo cual nos hizo reír aún más fuerte. La risa de la Señorita Antilly no era tan sincera… era más una risa nerviosa… pero aun así, era una risa. Declaró nunca haber intentado hacer amigas a dos personas antes, y que dudaba volverlo a hacer._

_Pero, ¿adivinen qué? Después del encuentro, Jessica y yo quedamos en salir un rato._

_Muy astuta, Señorita Antilly. Muuuuuuy astuta._

_Salimos del campus, y al principio la conversación se sintió incómoda. Pero era agradable tener a alguien con quien hablar aparte de mis padres._

Un bus urbano se detiene en la acera delante de mí. Plateado con rayas azules.

_Nos pasamos de la esquina en la que yo tenía que voltear, pero no dije nada. No quería que nuestra conversación terminara, pero tampoco quería invitarla a mi cada porque en realidad todavía no nos conocíamos bien. Así que continuamos caminando hasta que llegamos al centro de la ciudad. Más tarde me di cuenta de que ella había hecho lo mismo, se había pasado de la calle en donde vivía para poder seguir hablando conmigo._

_Y, ¿adónde fuimos?_ _E-7 en sus mapas. La cafetería Monet’s Garden Café._

Las puertas del bus resuellan al abrirse.

_Ninguna de las dos bebía café, pero parecía un lugar agradable para charlar._

A través de las ventanas empañadas puedo ver que casi todos los asientos están vacíos.

_Las dos pedimos chocolate caliente. Ella lo pidió pensando que sería divertido. ¿Pero yo? Yo siempre pido chocolate caliente._

Nunca me he subido en un bus urbano. Nunca he tenido por qué. Pero se está poniendo más oscuro y frío con cada minuto que pasa.

En la noche, no cuesta nada montar en bus, así que me subo en él. Paso al lado de la conductora sin que ninguno de los dos digamos un palabra. Ni siquiera me mira.

Camino por el pasillo central, abotonándome la chaqueta para protegerme del frío, dándole a cada botón más atención de la requerida. Cualquier excusa para evitar mirar a los otros pasajeros. Sé cómo debo verme para ellos. Confundido. Culpable. En proceso de ser aplastado.

Escojo un asiento que, mientras no se suba nadie más, está rodeado por tres o cuatro asientos vacíos. El cojín de vinilo azul está rasgado por la mitad, y el relleno amarillo está a punto de salirse. Me deslizo hacía la ventana.

El vidrio está frío, pero recostar mi cabeza contra él me ayuda a relajarme.

 _Sinceramente no recuerdo mucho de lo que dijimos esa tarde. ¿Tú sí, Jessica? Porque cada vez que cierro los ojos, todo pasa como en una especie de montaje. Reímos. Tratando con todas nuestras fuerzas de no derramar las bebidas._ _Moviendo nuestras manos en el aire mientras hablamos._

Cierro mis ojos. El vidrio enfría una parte de mi sobrecalentada cara. No me importa hacia dónde se dirige este bus. Voy a quedarme por horas se me lo permiten. Sólo me sentaré aquí y escucharé las cintas. Y tal vez, sin intentarlo, me quede dormido.

_Entonces, en un momento, te inclinas sobre la mesa._

_—Creo que ese chico te está mirando.—susurraste._

_Sabía exactamente de quién estabas hablando porque había estado mirándolo también. Pero él no me estaba mirándome a mí._

_—Te está mirando a ti.—dije._

_En un concurso de “quién las tiene más grandes”, todos los que están escuchando deberían saber que Jessica gana._

_—Disculpa,—le dijo a Alex, en caso tal de que no hayan descubierto el nombre del hombre misterioso,—pero, ¿a cuál de las dos estás mirando?_

Y unos meses después, después de que Hannah y Justin Foley terminaran, después de que los rumores comenzaran, Alex escribe una lista. Quién está buena. Quién no. pero ahí, en Monet’s, nadie sabía a dónde llevaría aquel encuentro.

Quiero presionar Stop en el Walkman y rebobinar toda la conversación. Rebobinar en el pasado y advertirles. O para evitar que siquiera se conociesen.

Pero no puedo. No puedes re-escribir el pasado.

_Alex se sonrojó. Hablo del—toda la sangre de su cuerpo se le subió a la cara—tipo de sonrojo. Y cuando abrió su boca para negarlo, Jessica lo interrumpió._

_—No mientas. ¿A cuál de las dos estabas mirando?_

A través del vidrio congelado, entraba la luz de las farolas y las luces neón del centro. La mayoría de las tiendas están cerradas en la noche. Pero los restaurantes y bares se mantienen abiertos.

_En aquel momento habría pagado lo que fuese por tener la amistad de Jessica. Era la persona más extrovertida, la más honesta, la más “digo las cosas como son”, que jamás había conocido._

_En silencio, le daba gracias a la Señorita Antilly por presentarnos._

_Alex tartamudeó y Jessica se inclinó hacia él, dejando que sus dedos se posaran sobre su mesa con gracia._

_—Mira, vimos que nos estabas mirando,—le dijo.—las dos somos nuevas en esta ciudad y nos gustaría saber a quién estabas mirando. Es importante._

_Alex balbuceó._

_—Yo sólo… escuché… es sólo que soy nuevo aquí también._

_Creo que Jessica y yo dijimos algo por el estilo de “Oh.” Y luego era nuestro turno de sonrojarnos._ _Pobre Alex, sólo quería ser parte de nuestra conversación. Así que lo dejamos._ _Y creo que hablamos por lo menos una hora más—tal vez más. Sólo tres personas, felices de que no iban a pasar el primer día de escuela caminando solos por los pasillos. O comiendo solos en el descanso. O perdiéndose solos._

No es que me importe, pero ¿adónde se dirige este bus? ¿Se va de nuestra ciudad a otra? ¿O simplemente da vueltas sin parar por estas calles?

Tal vez debí fijarme en ello antes de subirme.

 _Aquella tarde en el Monet’s fue un alivio para los tres. ¿Cuántas noches me había quedado dormida aterrada, pensando en ese primer día de escuela?_ _Demasiadas._ _Y, ¿después de lo del Monet’s? ninguna. Ahora, estaba emocionada._

_Y sólo para que lo sepan, nunca consideré a Jessica y a Alex mis amigos. Ni siquiera al principio cuando me hubiese encantado tener dos amistades automáticamente._

_Y sé que ellos se sentían de la misma forma, porque hablamos de ello. Hablamos de nuestros antiguos amigos y por qué esas personas se habían convertido en nuestros amigos. Hablamos de lo que estábamos buscando en los amigos nuevos que hiciésemos en la nueva escuela._

_Pero esas primera semanas, hasta que cada uno se fue separando, el Monet’s Garden era nuestro refugio seguro. Si alguno de nosotros pasaba un mal rato tratando de integrarse o conocer personas, íbamos al Monet’s. De espaldas al jardín del Monet’s, en la mesa más alejada a la derecha._

_No estoy segura de quién comenzó aquello, pero el que sea que hubiese tenido el día más agotador pondría una mano en el centro de la mesa y diría, “por mí y por todos mis amigos”. Los otros dos ponían las manos encima y se inclinaban hacia adelante. Luego, escuchábamos, mientras bebíamos nuestras bebidas con la mano libre. Jessica y Yo siempre bebíamos chocolate caliente. Con el tiempo, Alex fue conociendo todo el menú._

Sólo ido al Monet’s un par de veces, pero creo que está sobre la calle por la que está pasando el bus en este momento.

_Sí, éramos unos cursis. Y lo siento si este episodio te da ganas de vomitar. Si ayuda en algo, es casi demasiado dulce para mí. Pero el Monet’s en realidad llenaba cualquier vacío que necesitara ser llenado en el momento. Para todos nosotros._

_Pero no se preocupen… no duró mucho._

Me deslizo por el asiento hacia el pasillo, y luego me pongo de pie con el bus en marcha.

_El primero en separarse fue Alex. Nos saludábamos amistosamente cuando nos veíamos en los pasillos, pero nunca fue más allá de aquello._

_O por lo menos, no conmigo._

Me agarro de los respaldos de los asientos, y me dirijo a la parte de adelante del bus.

_Ahora que sólo quedábamos las dos, Jessica y Yo, toda la cosa cambió rápidamente. Nuestras conversaciones se convirtieron en puro parloteo y nada más._

_—_ ¿Cuál es la siguiente parada?—pregunto. Siento las palabras salir de mi garganta, pero son apenas murmullos por encima de la voz de Hannah y el motor.

La conductora me mira a través del retrovisor.

_Luego Jessica dejó de ir, y aunque fui al Monet’s un par de veces más con la esperanza de que alguno de ellos se apareciera por ahí, al final yo también dejé de ir._

_Hasta…_

—Los únicos que quedan en el bus están dormido,—dice la conductora. La miro atentamente a los labios para asegurarme que le entiendo.—puedo detenerme en dónde quieras.

_Miren, lo interesante de la historia de Jessica es que la mayor parte pasa en un punto, lo cual les hace la vida más fácil a los que están siguiendo las estrellitas._

El bus pasa por el Monet’s.

—Por aquí está bien.—le digo.

_Sí, conocí a Jessica por primera vez en la oficina de la Señorita Antilly. Pero llegamos a conocernos en el Monet’s._

Me sostengo firmemente mientras el bus desacelera y se detiene en la acera.

_Y llegamos a conocer a Alex en el Monet’s. Y luego… y luego esto pasó._

La puerta se abre con un zumbido.

_Un día en la escuela, Jessica se acercó a mí en uno de los pasillos._

_—Tenemos que hablar—dijo. No dijo dónde o por qué, pero sabía que se refería al Monet’s… y creía que sabía por qué._

Bajo por las escaleras y doy un paso desde la cuneta hasta la acera. Me acomodo los auriculares y comienzo a retroceder media cuadra.

_Cuando llegué allí, Jessica estaba desplomada en una silla, los brazos le colgaban a los lados como si hubiese estado esperado por un largo tiempo. Y tal vez lo estaba. Tal vez esperaba que yo me saltase la última clase para encontrarme con ella._

_Así que me senté y deslicé mi mano al centro de la mesa._

_—¿Por mí y por todos mis amigos?_

_Ella levantó una mano y azotó un papel contra la mesa. Luego lo empujó hacia mí y le dio vuelta para que pudiese leerlo. Pero no necesitaba que le diera vuelta, porque la primera vez que vi ese papel estaba al revés sobre el escritorio de Jimmy: QUIÉN ESTÁ BUENA/QUIÉN NO._

_Sabía en qué lado de la lista estaba yo—según Alex. Y mi supuesta contraria estaba sentada al frente mío. En nuestro refugio seguro, nada más. Mío… suyo… y de Alex._

_—¿A quién le importa?—le dije.—No significa nada._

Trago en seco. Cuando leí esa lista, la pasé por el pasillo sin pensarlo. En aquel momento, parecía algo gracioso.

— _Hannah,—dijo,—no me importa que él te haya elegido por encima de mí._

_Sabía exactamente hacia donde se dirigía esa conversación y no iba a dejar que nos llevara allí._

¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo la veo ahora?

Debí haber cogido cada copia que pudiese encontrar y botarlas todas.

_—Él no me eligió por encima de ti, Jessica,—le dije.—Me eligió a mí para vengarse de ti, y eso lo sabes. Sabía que mi nombre te haría más daño que el de cualquier otra persona._

_Cerró los ojos y dijo mi nombre en un casi-susurro._

_—Hannah._

_¿Recuerdas eso, Jessica? Porque Yo sí._

_Cuando alguien dice tu nombre de esa manera, cuando ni siquiera son capaces de mirarte a los ojos, no hay nada más que puedas hacer o decir. Ya han tomado una decisión._

_—Hannah,—dijiste.—sé los rumores._

_—No puedes saber rumores,—dije, y tal vez estaba me estaba poniendo un poco sensible, pero esperaba—qué tonta fui—que no habrían más rumores cuando mi familia se mudase aquí. que había dejado atrás todos los rumores y chismes… para siempre.—puedes escuchar los rumores,—le dije.—pero no puedes saberlos._

_Y de nuevo, dijiste mi nombre,_

_—Hannah._

_Sí, sabía de los rumores. Y te juré que nunca me había encontrado con Alex fuera de la escuela. Pero no me creíste._

_¿y por qué habías de creerme? ¿Por qué alguien no iba a creerse un rumor que encaja tan bien con otro rumor antiguo? ¿Ah, Justin?_

_¿Por qué?_

Jessica pudo haber escuchado un montón de rumores sobre Alex y Hannah. Pero ninguno de ellos era cierto.

_Para Jessica era más fácil pensar en mí como la Hannah Mala, que como la Hannah que conoció en el Monet’s_

_Era más fácil de aceptar. Más fácil de entender._

_Para ella, los rumores tenían que ser ciertos._

Recuerdo un grupo de muchachos bromeando con Alex en los vestuarios. Le cantaba una canción infantil: “Haz un pastel, haz un pastel, Panadero” Y luego alguien le preguntó, “¿has hecho pastelitos, Panadero?” Y todo el mundo sabía a qué se refería.

Cuando la multitud se dispersó, sólo quedamos Alex y yo. Sentí un diminuto jalón de celos retorcerse por dentro de mí. Desde la fiesta de despedida de Kat, no podía sacarme a Hannah de la cabeza. Pero no era capaz de preguntar si lo que estaban diciendo era verdad. Porque si lo era, no quería escucharlo.

Mientras amarraba los cordones de sus zapatos, y sin mirarme, Alex negó el rumor.

—Sólo para que lo sepas.

_—Está bien—dije.—vale, Jessica. Gracias por ayudarme en las primeras semanas de escuela. Fue muy importante para mí. Y siento que Alex se lo haya jodido con esa estúpida lista suya, pero lo hizo._

_Le dije que sabía todo sobre la relación que tenían. En ese primer día en el Monet’s, él había estado mirando a una de nosotras. Y no era a mí. Y sí, ello me hizo sentir celos. Y si eso la ayudaba a superarlo, acepté cualquier culpa de la que ella quisiera acusarme, por haber hecho que terminaran._ _Pero… eso… no… era… ¡cierto!_

Llego al Monet’s.

Dos chicos están afuera, recostados contra la pared. Uno está fumando un cigarrillo, y el otro está bien encerrado en su chaqueta.

_Pero todo lo que Jessica escuchó, fue cómo yo aceptaba la culpa._

_Se levantó de la silla—mirándome con rabia—y se abalanzó sobre mí._

_Dime Jessica, ¿qué querías hacer? ¿Golpearme o arañarme? Porque se sintió como un poco de ambos. Como si en realidad no pudieses decidir._

_¿Y qué fue lo que me dijiste? No es que me importe, pero sólo para que conste. Porque estaba demasiado ocupada levantando mi mano y agachándome—pero, ¡me agarraste!—y me perdí lo que dijiste._

_Esa pequeña cicatriz que todos ustedes han visto sobre mi ceja, esa es la forma de la uña de Jessica… la cual me arranqué yo misma._

Yo había visto esa cicatriz un par de semanas antes. En la fiesta. Una pequeña imperfección en su hermosa cara. Y le dije lo tierna que se le veía.

Unos minutos más tarde, comenzó a ponerse como loca.

 _O tal vez nunca la hayan visto. Pero yo la veo cada mañana cuando me alisto para ir a la escuela._ _“Buenos días, Hannah,” me dice._ _Y cada noche cuando me alisto para irme a dormir._ _“que duermas bien.”_

Empujo la pesada puerta de madera y vidrio del Monet’s. El aire caliente sale para envolverme y todo el mundo se gira, enojados con la persona que está dejando que entre el frío. Me escurro hacia el interior y cierro la puerta detrás de mí.

_Pero es más que un simple rasguño. Es un puñetazo en el estómago, y una bofetada en la cara. Es un cuchillo en mi espalda, porque preferiste creer un rumor inventado que lo que sabías que era la verdad._

_Jessica, querida, en realidad me gustaría saber si te apareciste en mi funeral. Y si lo hiciste, ¿viste tu cicatriz?_

_Y ustedes—el resto de ustedes—¿vieron las cicatrices que dejaron en mí?_

_No. Probablemente no._

_Porque la mayoría de ellas no pueden se pueden ver a simple vista._

Porque no hubo funeral, Hannah.


	11. CASETE 2: CARA B

En honor a Hannah, debería pedir un chocolate caliente. En el Monet’s, los sirven con pequeños malvaviscos flotando encima. Es la única cafetería que conozco que hace eso.

Pero cuando la chica pregunta, digo que quiero un café, porque no tengo mucho dinero. El chocolate caliente cuestas un dólar entero más.

Desliza una taza vacía sobre el mostrador y señala hacia la barra de autoservicio. Me sirvo un poco de una mezcla de leche y crema, lo suficiente para cubrir la parte inferior de la taza. El resto lo lleno con café Mezcla Pecho Peludo porque suena a que tiene mucha cafeína y tal vez me ayude a quedarme despierto hasta tarde para terminar las cintas.

Creo que necesito terminarlas, y terminarlas esta noche.

Pero, ¿debería hacerlo? ¿En una sola noche? ¿Debería encontrar mi historia, escucharla, y luego escuchar lo suficiente de la siguiente grabación para saber a quién debo pasarlas?

—¿Qué estás escuchando?—es la chicha de detrás del mostrador. Está a mi lado ahora, inclinando los recipientes de acero inoxidable que contienen la mezcla de crema y leche, leche baja en grasa, y la soya. Está viendo si están llenos. Un par de líneas negras, un tatuaje, va desde su cuello y desaparece en su muy corto cabello.

Bajo la vista hacia los auriculares, colgados alrededor de mi cuello.

—Sólo unas cintas.

—¿Cintas de casete?—agarra el recipiente que contiene la soya y lo sostiene contra su estómago.—Interesante. ¿Alguien que yo conozca?

Agito mi cabeza diciendo no y tiro tres cubitos de azúcar en mi café.

Abraza el recipiente con el otro brazo y extiende su mano.

—Fuimos juntos a la escuela, hace dos años. ¿Eres Clay, cierto?

Suelto la taza y deslizo mi mano sobre la suya. Su palma es cálida y suave.

—Teníamos una clase juntos,—dice.—pero no hablábamos mucho.

Se me hace un poco familiar. Tal vez su cabello está diferente.

—No me reconocerías,—dice.—he cambiado mucho desde la secundaria.—rueda sus ojos llenos de maquillaje.—Gracias a Dios.

Meto un palito de madera en mi café y lo revuelvo.

—¿Qué clase teníamos juntos?

—Taller de carpintería.

Sigo sin recordarla.

—Lo único que conseguí de esa clase fueron astillas,—dice.—Oh, e hice un banquito para piano. Todavía no tengo piano, pero al menos tengo el banquito. ¿Te acuerdas de lo que tú hiciste?

Revuelvo mi café.

—Un estante para las especias.

La crema se mezcla y el café se pone de color marrón claro con algunos hilos de café negro que suben a la superficie.

—Siempre pensé que eras el chico más amable,—dice.—en la escuela, todo el mundo pensaba lo mismo. Un poco callado, pero está bien. En esa época, la gente creía que yo hablaba demasiado.

Un cliente se aclara la garganta en el mostrador. Los dos miramos hacia él, pero él no aparta la vista de la lista de bebidas.

Ella se voltea hacia mí y nos damos la mano.

—Bueno, tal vez te vea por ahí, cuando haya más tiempo para hablar.—luego camina hacia el mostrador.

Ese soy yo. El Chico Amable Clay.

¿Seguiría diciendo eso si escuchase estas cintas?

Me dirijo hacia la parte de atrás del Monet’s, hacia la puerta cerrada que lleva al patio. En el camino me encuentro con mesas llenas de gente que estira sus piernas o inclina sus sillas hacia atrás, formando una pista de obstáculos que me está rogando que derrame mi bebida. Una gota de café caliente me salpica el dedo. Veo cómo se desliza a través de mis nudillos y cae al suelo. Froto la suela de mi zapato sobre la gota hasta que desaparece. Y recuerdo que hoy, más temprano, vi cómo una de papel se caía afuera de la tienda de zapatos.

Después del suicidio de Hannah, pero antes de que la caja de cintas llegara, me encontraba pasando por la zapatería de la madre y padre de Hannah varias veces. Había sido esa zapatería la que la había traído a la ciudad en un principio. Después de treinta años en el negocio, el dueño de la tienda quería venderla y retirarse. Y los padres de Hannah querían mudarse.

No estoy seguro de por qué pasé por ahí tantas veces. Tal vez estaba buscando alguna conexión con ella, alguna conexión fuera de la escuela, y fue la única que en la que podía pensar. Buscaba respuesta a preguntas que no sabía cómo preguntar. Sobre su vida. Sobre todo.

No tenía ni idea que las Cintas estaban en camino de explicarlo todo.

El día después de su suicidio fue la primera vez que me encontré en su tienda, parado frente a la puerta.

Las luces estaban apagadas. Una simple hoja de papel que estaba pegada a la ventana frontal decía: “ABIREMOS PRONTO” escrito con un marcador grueso de color negro.

Lo habían escrito con prisa, me imaginé. Habían olvidado una “R”.

En la puerta de cristal, un repartidor había dejado una nota auto-adhesiva. Entre una lista de otras opciones, había marcado “volveremos a intentarlo mañana”.

Un par de días después, volví. Había más notas pegadas al cristal.

De camino a casa de la escuela hoy, más temprano, pasé por la zapatería una vez más. Mientras leía las fechas y lo que decía cada papel, la nota más antigua se despegó y cayó al suelo, al lado de mi zapato.

La recogí y busque en la puerta, la nota más reciente. Luego levanté una esquena de esa nota y pegué la más antigua detrás.

Volverán pronto, pensé. Debieron haberla llevado a casa para el entierrro. De vuelta a su antigua ciudad.

A diferencia de la vejez o el cáncer, nadie puede anticipar un suicidio. Alguien simplemente se marcha sin dar la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas.

Abro la puerta del patio del Monet’s, con cuidado de no regar más café.

Alrededor del jardín, para crear una atmosfera de relajación, las luces se mantienen bajas. Cada mesa, incluyendo la de Hannah en la esquina más alejada, está ocupada. Tres chicos con gorras de beisbol están sentados allí, encorvados sobre libros y cuadernos, ninguno de ellos hablando.

Vuelvo al interior y me siento en una pequeña mesa al lado de la ventana. Se puede ver el patio, pero la mesa de Hannah está escondida tras una columna de ladrillo cubierta por hierba.

Respiro profundo.

Mientras las historias avanzan, una por una, me siento aliviado de que mi nombre no sea mencionado. Lo cual va seguido de un miedo de lo que ella no ha dicho aún, o de lo que va a decir, cuando mi turno llegue.

Porque mi turno va a llegar. Lo sé. Y quiero que termine.

¿Qué fue lo que te hice Hannah?


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un Tesauro es una lista de palabras con significados similares, sinónimos, habitualmente acompañada por otra lista de antónimos.

Mientras espero por sus primeras palabras, miro por la ventana. Está más oscuro afuera que aquí adentro. Cuando retiro la mirada y enfoco mis ojos, puedo ver mi propio reflejo en el vidrio.

Bajo mi mirada hacia el Walkman que está sobre la mesa. Todavía no hay ningún sonido, pero el botón de _Play_ está presionado.

Tal vez la cinta no está bien colocada.

Así que presiono el _Stop_.

Luego _Play_ , otra vez.

Nada.

Paso el pulgar sobre la ruedita del volumen. La estática en los auriculares se escucha más y más fuerte así que vuelvo a bajar el volumen.

Y espero.

_¡Shh!... si estás hablando en la biblioteca._

Su voz, es un susurro.

_¡Shh!... si estás hablando en el cine o en la iglesia._

Escucho con más atención.

_A veces no hay nadie a tu alrededor que te diga que te quedes callada… que te quedes muy, muy callada._

_A veces necesitas estar callada cuando estás sola. Como yo, en este momento._

_¡Shh!_

En las mesas que llenas el resto de la sala, hay genta hablando. Pero las únicas palabras que comprendo son las de Hannah. Las otras palabras se vuelven en un ruido de fondo, roto de vez en cuando por una risa aguda.

_Por ejemplo, es mejor que te quedes callado—extremadamente callado—si vas a ser un fisgón. Porque, ¿Qué tal que te oigan?_

Exhalo una bocanada de aire. No soy yo. Todavía no se trata de mí

_¿Qué tal si ella… que tal si yo… me enterara?_

_¿Adivina qué, Tyler Down? Me enteré._

Me recuesto contra el espaldar de la silla y cierro los ojos.

_Lo siento por ti, Tyler. De verdad. Todos los demás que aparecen en estas cintas, hasta ahora, deben de estar un poco aliviados. Ellos aparecen como mentirosos o idiotas o personas inseguras que atacan a otros. Pero tu historia, Tyler… es un poco extraña._

Bebo el primer sorbo de mi café

¿Un fisgón? ¿Tyler? Nunca me había enterado.

_Y me siento un poco extraña al contarlo, también. ¿Por qué? Porque estoy tratando de acercarme a ti, Tyler. Estoy tratando de comprender que hay de emocionante en mirar por la ventana de la habitación de alguien. En observar a alguien que no sabe que está siendo observado. Tratando de atraparlo en medio de…_

_¿En medio de qué estabas tratando de atraparme, Tyler? Y, ¿estabas decepcionado? ¿O placenteramente sorprendido?_

_Okey, levanten las manos, por favor. ¿Quién sabe en dónde estoy?_

Dejo mi café sobre la mesa, me inclino un poco hacia adelante, y trato de imaginarla grabando esto.

¿En dónde está?

_¿Quién sabe en dónde estoy parada en este momento?_

Y entonces lo entiendo y sacudo mi cabeza, siento tanta vergüenza por él.

_Si dijiste, “afuera de la ventana de Tyler,” estás en lo correcto. Y es el punto A-4 en sus mapas._

_Tyler no está en casa en estos momentos, pero sus padres sí. Y en serio espero que no salgan. Afortunadamente hay un arbusto alto y grueso justo debajo de su ventana, similar al de mi ventana, así que me siento bastante segura._

_¿Y tú, cómo te sientes, Tyler?_

No puedo imaginarme lo que habrá sido para él, el tener que enviar estas cintas. El saber que estaba enviando su secreto al resto del mundo.

_Hay una reunión del staff del anuario de la escuela esta noche, y sé que eso implica un montón de pizza y chismes. Así que sé que no regresarás a casa sino hasta después de que todo se ponga bonito y oscuro. Lo cual, como una fisgona-novato, aprecio mucho._

_Así que gracias, Tyler. Gracias por ponérmelo tan fácil._

Cuando Tyler escuchó esto, ¿estaba sentado aquí en el Monet’s, tratando de parecer calmado mientras sudaba una tormenta? ¿O estaba a acostado en su cama mirando por la ventana con sus ojos abiertos como platos?

_Echemos un vistazo adentro antes de que regreses a casa, ¿de acuerdo? Las luces del pasillo están encendidas, así que puedo ver bastante bien. Y sí, veo exactamente lo que esperaba—hay un montón de equipamiento de cámara por todo lado._

_Tienes una gran colección aquí, Tyler. Un lente para cada ocasión._

Incluyendo uno de visión nocturna. Tyler ganó un concurso a nivel estatal con ese lente. El primer lugar en la categoría humorística. Un anciano caminando con su perro en la noche. El perro se detuvo a hacer pipí en un árbol y Tyler tomó la foto.

La visión nocturna hizo que pareciera como que un rayo de luz de láser verde salía a toda potencia de la entrepierna del perro.

_Ya sé, ya sé. Puedo escucharte en este momento. “Esos son para el anuario, Hannah. Soy el fotógrafo de la vida estudiantil.” Y estoy segura que es por eso que tus padres estuvieron de acuerdo en gastar ese montón de dinero. Pero, ¿para eso era lo único que usabas estas cosas? ¿Fotos espontáneas del cuerpo estudiantil?_

_Ah, sí. Fotos espontáneas del cuerpo estudiantil._

_Antes de llegar aquí, tuve la iniciativa de buscar “espontaneo” en el diccionario. Es una de esas palabras con muchas definiciones, pero hay una que es la más apropiada. Y aquí está, memorizada para su placer: relacionado a la fotografía de sujetos  que actúan natural o espontáneamente, sin posar._

_Así que dime, Tyler, aquellas noches que te parabas afuera de mi ventana, ¿era lo suficientemente espontánea para ti? ¿Me agarraste en toda mi naturalidad, sin posar…?_

_Espera. ¿Escuchaste eso?_

Me siento y coloco los codos sobre la mesa.

_Un carro está llegando por la carretera._

Me coloco las manos sobre las orejas.

_¿Eres tú, Tyler? Está claro que se está acercando. Y ahí están las luces del carro._

Puedo escucharlo, justo debajo de la voz de Hannah. El motor.

_Mi corazón definitivamente cree que eres tú. Por Dios, está latiendo demasiado fuerte._

_El carro está girando en la entrada de coches._

Detrás de su voz, puedo escuchar unas llantas girar sobre el pavimento. El motor en ralentí.

_Eres tú, Tyler. Eres tú. No has apagado el motor así que voy a seguir hablando. Y sí, esto es emocionante. Definitivamente entiendo la sensación._

Para él debe haber sido espantantoso tener que escuchar esto. Y debe ser n infierno saber que no es el único que lo escuchará.

_Muy bien, oyentes, ¿listos? La puerta del carro… y…_

_¡Shh!_

Una larga pausa. Su respiración es suave. Controlada.

Una puerta se azota. Llaves. Pasos. Otra puerta se abre.

_Okey, Tyler. Aquí está todo detalladamente. Están dentro de la casa con la puerta cerrada. O bien te estás reportando con mamá y papá, diciéndoles que todo estuvo genial y que este va ser el mejor anuario de todos, o simplemente no hubo suficiente pizza y te diriges directo a la cocina._

_Mientras esperamos, voy a volver y les contaré a todos cómo fue que todo esto comenzó. Y si me equivoco con la línea de tiempo, Tyler, busca al resto de personas que aparecen en estas cintas, y hazles saber que empezaste a espiarme mucho antes de que te descubriera._

_¿Lo harás, cierto?_

_¿Todos ustedes? ¿Llenaran los espacios en blanco? Porque cada historia que estoy contando deja demasiadas preguntas sin responder._

¿Sin responder? Yo habría respondido cualquier pregunta, Hannah. Pero nunca preguntaste.

_Por ejemplo, ¿cuánto tiempo llevabas espiándome, Tyler? ¿Cómo sabías que mis padres estaban fuera de la ciudad esa semana?_

En vez de hacerme preguntas, esa noche en la fiesta, empezaste a gritarme.

_Okey, ha llegado el momento de las confesiones. La regla en casa cuando mis padres están fuera es que no puedo salir con chicos. Ellos sienten, aunque no sean capaces de decirlo, que tal vez disfrute tanto la cita que sea capaz de decirle al chico que entre a la casa._

_En las historias anteriores, les dije que los rumores que han escuchado sobre mí no eran ciertos. Y no lo son._

_Pero nunca declaré ser una santurrona. Salía cuando mis padres no estaban en casa, pero sólo porque podía estar afuera hasta la hora que quisiese. Y como sabrás, Tyler, en la noche en que todo esto comenzó, el chico con el que salí, me llevó hasta la puerta de mi casa. Se quedó ahí parado mientras sacaba las llaves para abrir la puerta… luego se fue._

Tengo miedo de mirar, pero me pregunto si las personas que están en el Monet’s me están mirando. ¿Pueden darse cuenta, basados en mis reacciones, que no es música lo que estoy escuchando?

O tal vez nadie se haya dado cuenta. ¿Por qué los harían? ¿Por qué les importaría lo que estoy escuchando?

_La luz de la habitación de Tyler está apagada, así que o está teniendo una conversación muy detallada con sus padres, o todavía tiene hambre. Está bien, haz lo que quieras, Tyler. Simplemente seguiré hablando de ti._

_¿Esperabas que invitara al chico a pasar? ¿O ello te habría puesto celoso?_

Revuelvo mi café con el palito de madera.

_De cualquier forma, después de que entré—¡sola!—me lavé la cara y me cepillé los dientes. Y el momento en que entré a mi cuarto… Clic._

_Todos sabemos el sonido que hace una cámara cuando toma una foto. Incluso algunas de las digitales lo hacen por nostalgia. Y yo siempre dejo mi ventana abierta, unos cuantos centímetros, para que entre aire fresco. Así fue que me di cuenta que había alguien afuera._

_Pero me negué a creerlo. Era demasiado escalofriante para admitirlo ante mí misma en la primera noche de las vacaciones de mis padres. Simplemente me estaba poniendo paranoica, me dije. Sólo me acostumbraba a estar sola._

_Aun así, no fui tan tonta como para cambiarme en frente de la ventana. Así que me senté en mi cama. Clic._

Qué idiota, Tyler. En la escuela intermedia, algunos creían que tenías problemas mentales. Pero no era así. Simplemente eras un idiota.

_O tal vez no era un clic, me dije. Tal vez era un chirrido. La estructura de mi cama está hecha de madera que chirrea un poco. Eso era. Tenía que ser un chirrido._

_Me puse las sabanas encima y me desvestí debajo de ellas. Luego me puse mi pijama, haciendo todo lo más despacio posible, con miedo de que quien fuese que estuviese afuera fuera a tomar otra foto. Después de todo no estaba completamente segura de con qué se excitaba  un fisgón._

_Pero espera—otra foto probaría que él estaba ahí, ¿cierto? Entonces podría llamar a la policía y…_

_Pero la verdad es que, no sabía qué esperar. Mis padres no estaban en casa. Estaba sola. Pensé que ignorarlo era la mejor opción. Y aunque él estuviese afuera, tenía demasiado miedo de lo que pudiese pasar si me veía tratando de agarrar el teléfono._

_¿Estúpido? Sí. Pero, ¿tenía sentido? Sí… en ese momento._

Debiste haber llamado a la policía, Hannah. Podría haber evitado que esta bola de nieve cogiese más velocidad. La bola de la que tanto hablas.

La que pasó por encima de todos nosotros.

_Entonces, ¿por qué para empezar, a Tyler le resultaba tan fácil mirar dentro de mi habitación? ¿Es eso lo que se están preguntando? ¿Si siempre duermo con las persianas abiertas de par en par?_

_Buena pregunta, amantes de culpabilizar a las víctimas. Pero no era tan fácil. Las persianas mantenían exactamente en el ángulo que a mí me gustaba. Durante las noches despejadas, con mi cabeza sobre la almohada, podía quedarme dormida mirando las estrellas. Y en las noches de tormenta, podía ver cómo los rayos iluminaban las nubes._

Yo he hecho eso, quedarme dormido mirando hacia afuera. Pero como estoy en el segundo piso, no tengo que preocuparme por si alguien me está observando.

_Cuando mi papá se dio cuenta de que dejaba las persianas abiertas—así fuese una pequeña abertura—salió a la calle para asegurarse de que nadie pudiese verme desde la calle. Entonces, caminó desde la acera, atravesando el jardín,  directo hasta mi ventana. ¿Y qué fue lo que descubrió? Que a no ser de que la persona fuese muy alta y se parara de puntitas justo afuera de mi ventana, o era invisible._

_Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste así, Tyler? Debió haber sido muy incómodo. Y si estabas dispuesto a pasas por todas esas incomodidades sólo para echarme un vistazo, espero que al menos obtuvieses algo de ello._

Y lo obtuvo. Pero no lo que él quería. En vez de aquello, obtuvo esto.

_Si en ese momento hubiese sabido que era Tyler, si me hubiese escondido debajo de las persianas y hubiese mirado entre ellas para verle la cara, habría salido corriendo a la calle y le habría hecho morirse de la vergüenza._

_De hecho, esto nos lleva a la parte más interesante de la..._

_¡Espera!_ _Aquí vienes. Dejaremos esa historia para más tarde._

Aparto mi taza de café, que ni siquiera está por la mitad, hasta el extremo más alejado de la mesa.

_Déjenme describirles la ventana de Tyler al resto de ustedes. Las persianas están sueltas, hasta abajo, pero aun así puedo ver el interior. Están hechas de bambú, o bambú falso, y los espacios entre los palos varían de uno a otro._

_Si me pongo de puntitas, como Tyler, puedo alcanzar un espacio bastante grande y mirar hacia adentro._

_Okey, están encendiendo las luces y…cerró la puerta. Está… está sentado en su cama. Se está quitando los zapatos y… ahora las medias._

Suelto un pequeño quejido. Por favor no hagas nada estúpido, Tyler. Es tu habitación, y puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no te ridiculices más de lo que ya lo has hecho.

_Tal vez debería advertirle. Darle la oportunidad de esconderse._ _De que se desvista desbajo de las sabanas. Tal vez debería darle un golpecito a la ventana. O golpear o patear la pared. Tal vez debería causarle la misma paranoia que él me causó._

Está hablando más alto. ¿Quiere que la pillen?

_Después de todo, por eso estoy aquí, ¿no?_ _¿Venganza?_

_No. vengarme habría sido divertido. Vengarme, de alguna manera retorcida, me habría dado una sensación de satisfacción. Pero esto, estar parada junto a la ventana de Tyler, no me satisface en lo absoluto._ _Ya tomé una decisión._

_Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?_

_Bueno, ¿qué es lo que he dicho? Sólo dije que no estoy aquí por mí. Y si se pasan las cintas, nadie más que ustedes, los que están en la lista, escuchará lo que estoy diciendo._ _Entonces, ¿por qué estoy aquí?_

Dinos. Por favor, Hannah. Dime por qué estoy escuchando esto. ¿Por qué yo?

_No estoy aquí para espiarte, Tyler. Relájate. No me importa lo que estás haciendo. De hecho, ni siquiera te estoy mirando en este momento. Mi espalda está contra la pared y estoy mirando hacia la calle. Es una de esas calles que tienen arbolitos a los lados, y sus ramas se encuentras en lo alto como si fuesen puntas de dedos que se tocan._

_Sueno poético, ¿no? Una vez incluso escribí un poema, comparando las calles como estas con mi rima infantil favorita: aquí está la iglesia, aquí está el campanario, are la puerta… bla, bla, bla._

_Incluso, uno de ustedes leyó ese poema que escribí. Ya hablaremos de eso luego._

Otra vez, no fui yo. Ni siquiera sabía que Hannah escribía poesía.

_Pero por ahora estoy hablando de Tyler. Y aún estoy en la calle de Tyler. En su calle oscura y vacía. Él simplemente no sabe que estoy aquí… todavía. Así que acabemos con esto antes de que se vaya a dormir._

_al día siguiente en la escuela, después de la visita de Tyler en mi ventana, le conté a una chica que se sentaba en frente de mí lo que había pasado. Esta chica era conocida por saber escuchar, y por ser comprensiva, y yo quería estuviese preocupado por mí. Quería que alguien validase mis miedos._

_Bueno, ella definitivamente no era la chica indicada para ello. Esta chica tiene un lado retorcido que pocos de ustedes conocen._

_—¿Un fisgón?—dijo.— ¿te refieres, a uno real?_

_—Eso creo,—le dije._

_—Siempre me he preguntado cómo sería,—dijo ella.—tener un fisgón, es un poco… no sé… sexy._

Definitivamente retorcida. Pero, ¿quién es?

Y, ¿por qué me importa?

_Sonrió y levantó una ceja._

_—¿Crees que volverá?_

_Sinceramente, la idea de que volviese nunca se me ocurrió. Pero en ese momento me estaba asustando._

_—¿y qué tal que si?—le pregunté._

_—Entonces tienes que contarme,—dijo. Y luego se dio la vuelta, terminando nuestra conversación._

_Ahora, esta chica y yo nunca salimos. Teníamos algunas clases electivas juntas, éramos amables la una con la otra, y algunas veces hablamos de salir un rato, pero nunca lo hicimos._

_Ahora, pensé, era una oportunidad de oro._

_Le di un golpecito en el hombro y le dije que mis padres estaban fuera de la ciudad. Le pregunté que si le gustaría ir a mi casa y atrapar al fisgón._

_Después de la escuela la acompañé a su casa a que recogiera sus cosas. Luego fuimos a mi casa._

_Cómo era una noche entre semana y probablemente se iba a quedar hasta tarde, le dijo a sus padres que estábamos haciendo un trabajo para la escuela._

Dios. ¿Todo el mundo usa esa misma excusa?

_Terminamos nuestra tarea en el comedor, esperando a que oscureciese afuera._ _Su carro estaba aparcado afuera, como carnada._

_Dos chicas. Irresistible, ¿no?_

Me retuerzo un poco, moviéndome en el asiento.

_Nos fuimos para mi habitación y nos sentamos con las piernas cruzadas sobre mi cama, cara cara, hablando sobre cualquier cosa que se nos ocurriera. Para atrapar a nuestro fisgón, sabíamos que teníamos seguir hablando en voz baja._ _Teníamos que escuchar el primer… clic._

_Su boca se abrió._ _Y sus ojos, nunca le había visto tanta alegría en ellos._

_Me susurró que siguiéramos hablando._

_—Haz como si no hubieses escuchado. Sólo sígueme el juego._

_Asentí._

_Luego se cubrió la boca e improvisó._

_—¡Oh por Dios! ¿Dejaste que te tocara dónde?_

_“Chismoseamos”  un rato, tratando de contener cualquier risa inapropiada—el tipo de risa que nos hubiese echado al agua—. Pero los clics se detuvieron y se nos estaban acabando los temas sobre los que chismear._

_—¿Sabes que me vendría bien?—preguntó.—un buen masaje en la espalda._

_—Eres malvada,—le susurré._

_Me guiñó el ojo, luego se puso de rodillas y echó las manos hacia adelante como un gato, estirándose hasta que llegó al otro lado de mi cama. Clic._

De verdad espero que hayas quemado o borrado esas fotos, Tyler. Porque si llegan a salir a la luz, incluso si no es tu culpa, no me gustaría pensar en lo que te podría ocurrir.

_Me senté sobre su espalda._ _Clic._

_Le aparté el cabello. Clic._

_Y comencé a frotarle los hombros. Clic. Clic._

_Se volteó al lado opuesto de la ventana y susurró:_

_—Sabes lo que significa si deja de tomar fotos, ¿cierto?_

_Le dije que no lo sabía._

_—Significa que está haciendo otra cosa._

_Clic_

_—Ah, ya qué.—dijo._

_Seguí frotándole los hombros. De hecho, creo que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo porque dejó de hablar y sus labios formaron una hermosa sonrisa. Luego me susurró una nueva idea. Una manera de pillar a este pervertido en el acto._

_Le dije que no. Le dije que una de nosotras debería salir de la habitación y decir que necesitaba usar el baño, y llamar a la policía._

_Podríamos haberle puesto fin en ese momento._

_—De ninguna manera,—dijo.—No me voy de aquí hasta que no sepa si lo conozco. ¿Qué tal si va a nuestra escuela?_

_—¿Qué si lo hace?—le pregunté._

_Me dijo que le siguiera el juego, luego salió de debajo de mis piernas. Según su plan, cuando contara hasta tres, yo me tenía que lanzar a la ventana. Pero pensé entonces que el fisgón podría haberse ido ya—podría haberse asustado—porque no había escuchado ningún clic desde que me había quitado de encima de ella._

_—Es hora de usar un poco de crema.—dijo. Clic._

_Ese sonido hizo que mi rabia alcanzase su tope máximo. De acuerdo. Puedo jugar este juego, pensé._

_—Mira en el cajón de arriba._

_Ella señaló al cajón más cercano a la ventana y yo asentí._

Debajo de mis brazos, mi camisa está un poco húmeda. Me muevo incómodamente en el asiento de nuevo. Pero Dios, no puedo dejar de escuchar.

_Abrió el cajón, miró dentro, y se tapó la boca._

_¿Qué? No había nada en mi cajón que pudiese provocar ese tipo de reacción. No había nada en mi habitación que pudiese provocar una reacción así._

_—No sabía que te gustaban estas cosas,—dijo, claro y fuerte.—deberíamos usarlo… juntas._

_—Am, okey—dije._

_Metió la mano en el cajón y empujó algunas cosas, y volvió a tapar su boca._

_—¿Hannah?—dijo.—¿Cuántos de estos tienes? Definitivamente eres una chica mala._

_Clic. Clic._

_Muy astuta, pensé._

_—¿Por qué no los cuentas?_

_Y así lo hizo._

_—Vamos a ver. Aquí hay uno… y dos…_

_Puse un pie fuera de mi cama._

_—…¡Tres!_

_Me lancé a la ventana y tiré de la cuerda. Las persianas se elevaron. Busqué tu cara pero te estabas moviendo demasiado rápido._

_La otra chica no estaba viendo tu cara, Tyler._

_—¡Oh por Dios!—gritó.—se está metiendo el pene en sus pantalones._

Tyler, dondequiera que estés, lo siento. Te mereces esto, pero lo siento.

_Y, ¿quién eras? Vi tu estatura y tu cabello, pero no puede verte la cara con claridad._

_Aun así, te delataste tú mismo, Tyler. Al día siguiente en la escuela le hice exactamente la misma pregunta a un montón de gente: “¿Dónde estuviste anoche?” Algunos dijeron que estuvieron en casa, o en la casa de algún amigo. O en el cine. O que no era de mi incumbencia. Pero tú, Tyler, tú tuviste la respuesta más defensiva—e interesante—de todas._

_—¿Yo? En ningún lado._

_Y por alguna razón, al decirme que no estuviste en ningún lado tus ojos se movieron nerviosamente y la frente te comenzó a sudar._

Eres un idiota, Tyler.

_Hey, al menos fuiste original. Al menos dejaste de aparecerte por mi casa. Pero tu presencia, Tyler, eso nunca se fue._

_Después de lo de tus visitas, cerraba las persianas cada noche. Bloquee la vista de las estrellas y nunca volví a ver los rayos. Cada noche, simplemente apagaba la luz y me iba a dormir._

_¿Por qué no me dejaste en paz, Tyler?_ _Mi casa. Mi habitación._ _Se suponía que esos eran mis lugares seguros. Seguros del mundo exterior. Pero fuiste tú el que me quitó eso._

_Bueno… no todo._

Su voz se pone temblorosa.

_Pero me quitaste lo que quedaba._

Hace una pausa. Y en ese silencio me doy cuenta de la intensidad con la que he estado mirando a la nada. Mirando en dirección a la taza que está en el extremo más alejado de la mesa. Pero no estoy mirando a la taza.

Quiero hacerlo, pero me siento demasiado intimidado como para mirar a las personas que están a mi alrededor. Deben de estar mirándome en este momento. Tratando de comprender la mirado de dolor que hay en mi cara. Tratando de descubrir quién es este pobre muchacho, escuchando cintas de audio anticuadas.

_Así que, ¿qué tan importante es tu seguridad? ¿Y tu privacidad? Tal vez no es tan importante para ti como lo era para mí, pero no te correspondía decidir eso._

Miro por la ventana, más allá de mi reflejo, hacia el jardín apenas iluminado. No logro ver si todavía queda alguien ahí, más allá de la columna envuelta en hierba, sentado en la mesa de ella.

Una mesa que, en algún momento, fue el otro lugar seguro de Hannah.

_Y, ¿quién era esa chica misteriosa que aparece en tu historia, Tyler? ¿Quién era la que sonreía tan bellamente mientras le frotaba la espalda? ¿Quién me ayudó a descubrirte? ¿Debería decirlo?_

_Depende. ¿Qué me hizo ella?_

_Para obtener la respuesta… inserte la tercera cinta._

Pero, estoy preparado para que llegue mi turno, Hannah. Estoy preparado para acabar con esto.

_Oh, y Tyler, estoy afuera de tu ventana otra vez. Me alejé para terminar con tu historia, pero la luz de tu habitación ya lleva un rato apagada… así que estoy aquí otra vez._

Hay una larga pausa. El ruido de hojas volando.

_Toc toc, Tyler._

Puedo escucharlo. Toca su ventana. Dos veces.

_No te preocupes. Te darás cuenta pronto._

Me quito los auriculares, envuelvo el cable amarillo alrededor del Walkman, y lo meto en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

Al otro lado de la sala, el estante para libros del Monet’s está llena de libros antiguos. La mayoría de ellos son libros que nadie quiere. Novelas del oeste, _New Age_ , ciencia ficción.

Caminando cuidadosamente entre las mesas, me acerco a ella.

Un Tesauro gigantesco está al lado de un diccionario al que le hace falta el lomo de cubierta dura. A lo largo del lomo de papel al descubierto alguien ha escrito **DICCIONARIO** con una fuerte tinta negra. Apilados en el mismo estante, cada uno de diferente color, hay cinco libros. Son casi del mismo tamaño que un anuario, pero los han comprado porque tienen las páginas en blanco.

Les dicen “Libros de Garabatos”. Cada año, uno nuevo es añadido y la gente escribe lo que quiera en él. Marcan ocasiones especiales, escriben poemas horribles, dibujan cosas hermosas o grotescas, o simplemente se desahogan.

Cada libro tiene un pedazo de cinta en el lomo con un año escrito encima. Saco el que tiene el año en que empezamos el primer año de escuela. Con todo el tiempo que Hannah pasaba en el Monet’s, tal vez escribió algo aquí. Como un poema. O tal vez tenía otros talentos que yo desconocía. Tal vez sabía dibujar. Sólo estoy buscando algo además de la fealdad de estas cintas. Necesito eso en este momento. Necesito verla de una forma diferente.

Como la mayoría de las personas le pone fecha a sus apuntes, me voy hasta atrás. Hasta Septiembre. Y ahí está-

Para conservar la página, cierro el libro con mi dedo índice en medio y me lo llevo hasta mi mesa. Tomo un suave sorbo del café tibio, vuelvo a abrir el libro, y leo las palabras escritas en tinta roja cerca a la parte superior: _Todo el mundo necesita un “por mí y por todos mis amigos”._ Está firmado con tres pares de iniciales: J.D A.S H.B

Jessica Davis. Alex Standall. Hannah Baker.

Bajo de las iniciales, presionada en el pliegue entre las páginas, alguien ha metido una fotografía boca abajo. La saco, le doy la vuelta, y la pongo boca arriba.

Es Hannah.

Dios, me encanta su sonrisa. Y su cabello, todavía lo tiene largo. Uno de sus brazos está alrededor de la cintura de otra estudiante. Courtney Crimsen. Y detrás de ellas hay una multitud de estudiantes. Todos llevan en la mano o una botella, o una lata, o un vaso rojo de plástico. En la fiesta está oscuro y Courtney no parece muy contenta. Pero tampoco parece enojada.

Parece nerviosa, creo.

¿Por qué?


End file.
